Embarazados!
by Aryam Shields Masen
Summary: Tener un hijo es una bendicion de Dios o eso es lo que dicen ¿pero que es de verdad tener un hijo? y no hablo de teteros pañales o Educacion -Me va dar algo-hablo de los mareos vomitos y las jodidas hormonas, Sere y yo estabamos perfectamente bien hasta que decrubrimos que estabamos embarazados!
1. Chapter 1

Los personajes de SM son propiedad de N Takeuchi... Yo solo me divierto cambiando personalidades!

.

1 mes: Sueño

-Levántate. Stroux nos va cachar-Le susurré a Serena que estaba dormida encima de su banca.

Ella dio un pequeño bostezo y sonreí, mi nena estaba exhausta y la razón…YO!

-Debes dejarme dormir un poco mas en las noches Darién –susurró bostezando otra vez, talló sus ojos con sus manos justo antes que la campanilla de final de hora sonara.

-Prometo darte otra hora para dormir bebe -le susurré en su oído haciendo que su piel se convirtiera en chinita a causa de mi aliento.

-Te amo-susurró ella de vuelta antes de levantarse y extender su mano para que la tomara y pudiéramos ir a la cafetería donde los chicos nos esperaban.

La abracé pegándola a mi cuerpo mientras uno de sus brazos rodeaba mi cintura y su cabeza se pegaba a mí, mientras seguía bostezando, miré a mi amiguito tratando de sonar enojado.

Esta noche nada de nada… Hablé fuertemente, solo esperaba poder cumplirlo.

-¿quieres algo especial bebe?-le pregunté a mi princesa cuando juntos cruzábamos la puerta y entrabamos a la cafetería.

-Un colchón mullido y una almohada estaría bien.

-Vamos, no puedes tener tanto sueño-le piqué buscando con la mirada a nuestros amigos.

-Solo espero haber contestado bien las preguntas, te juro que estaba más dormida que despierta.

-Me di cuenta tesoro, voy a buscar una coca para mí y un sándwich, ¿quieres lo mismo?

-Sipo-bostezó

-Dramática-le susurré pegándole en su trasero

-Insaciable…

-Un adicto de tu cuerpo diría yo-sonreí y vi a Seiya haciéndonos caras desde una mesa-Ve con los chicos mi nena que yo te llevaré algo de comer, ¿qué tal un café bien cargado para que se te pase la somnolencia?

-Eso sería genial, si House nos cacha es capaz de montárnosla en resto del semestre.

-¿Montárnosla?, yo estoy bien despierto, así que sácame de tu chocolate-le susurré.

-Tu eres el culpable de mi falta de sueño tú y Dariencito.

-No te veía quejándote anoche.

-Anoche…-su mirada se perdió en los recuerdos y Dariencito se levantó orgulloso.

Hump dije ¡nada de nada hoy!-me planté firme pero aun así el estaba firme!

-Ve a la mesa nena-susurré, ella se alejó de mí y yo caminé hasta llegar a la cola de despacho.

Pedí dos emparedados de jamón y queso y dos Coca-Cola, pagué y caminé a la mesa.

Serena estaba recostada en el mesón más dormida que despierta, mientras Seiya y los demás reían.

-Amor- le susurré y ella movió su mano en un gesto de "no me jodas".

-Debes dejarla dormir un poquito en las noches tigre-dijo Ante abrazando a Esme fuertemente.

-Todos sabemos lo genial que es vivir en pareja pero mira, la tienes sin fuerzas-se burló Taiki

Serena y yo teníamos mes y medio viviendo juntos, después de tener casi tres años de noviazgo Célibe, porque ella quería llegar virgen al matrimonio y no se que chorradas mas, le había propuesto que se casara conmigo cuando termináramos la carrera, solo faltaba un año y ambos seriamos los mejores pediatras de Tokio y sus alrededores

Así que con un hermoso anillo en su dedo corazón y la promesa que en un año ella caminaría ante mí en el altar, había aceptado mi propuesta de vivir juntos como una pareja normal. Y eso solo significaba una cosa…

SEXO..

Estaba harto de jugar con manuela, Sere y yo éramos bastante castos aunque teníamos nuestros momentos de calentura, me había vuelto un as en los juegos previos y yo era feliz obteniendo lo que ella quería darme pero como hombre quería y necesitaba más.

Luego de nuestros momentos de efervescencia y calor Sere iba al baño se limpiaba… Bueno, cuando yo no podía hacerlo con mi lengua me daba un casto beso en los labios y se iba al departamento que compartía con Amy, Mina y Rey.

Y yo me quedaba con los cinco dedos de mi mano derecha terminando el trabajo, así que cuando ella había aceptado ser mi mujer el más feliz había sido Dariencito…Creo que ya nos estaban saliendo cayos.

Pasamos quince días sin nada de nada y joder estaba empezando a tener un severo caso de bolas azules, pero al final entre toqueteos y besos pudimos cerrar el ciclo.

Para los que no entienden Dariencito conoció su trinchera y estaba de lo más feliz jugando a soldado en guerra. No había pasado una noche en que no la tomara, tenía montones de condones en la cómoda de mi habitación y pensaba aprovecharlos al máximo.

-Amor-volví a llamarla y ella suspiró fuertemente antes de levantarse, tomó la coca cola y le dio un sorbo bastante grande, se recostó sobre mi cuerpo y cerró los ojos nuevamente.

-¡Oh por Dios!-gritó Minako- ¿pasaron la noche follando como conejos ¿verdad?

-Puedes ir a la emisora y decirlo por radio Mina-murmuró mi futura esposa sin abrir sus ojos-así todos se enteran.

Minako bufó.

-Debes dejarla dormir el sábado tendremos una fiesta los de diseño y quiero que vayamos todos-señaló a cada uno de mis amigos y al pobre Yaten que solo bufó-y no puedes ir con esas ojerotas Serena.

Mi novia se levantó un poco de mi y mordió su emparedado-pasó las manos por sus ojos –El sábado iré a visitar a mis padres ¿me acompañas?-me miró con sus ojitos rojos y entrecerrados.

-Claro bebe, con la condición que no nos toque dormir en su casa, nuestra cama es bastante confortable como para que me toque dormir con Samuel.

-Hecho-mordió el emparedado-Comételo, no quiero-tomó un sorbo de la coca y la campana sonó-Daría mi vida por irme a casa a dormir-susurró mientras se levantaba, la acompañe a su clase.

-Te amo-le dije cerca a sus labios, ella asintió y se metió al aula casi arrastrando sus pies hasta desplomarse en su silla, le mandé un beso volado y caminé a mi clase.

Dos horas después estaba buscando a mi novia para irnos a casa

-¿Dónde está Sere?-le pregunté a Amy que estaba en la salida del aula.

-House la pilló dormida y le está dando la regañiza del año, tú sabes cómo es…

¡Tu culpa!-le dije a mi miembro.

Me recosté en la pared esperando que ella saliera, cuando lo hizo me dio una pequeña sonrisa y juntos caminamos hasta la otra razón de mi existencia…Mi Ferrari

-¿Qué te dijo House?-le pregunté mientras conducía.

-Algo sobre ética y no se que mas, también me colocó tarea extra, no me importa quiero dormir.

-Pasemos por comida china así no nos toca cocinar.

-Como quieras-susurró

Paré en el primer restaurante de comida china y pedí tallarines para llevar. Cuando entre al coche mi nena estaba profunda.

Conduje hasta el departamento y la alcé en brazos para que no se despertara, la dejé en nuestra cama y saqué de entre sus cosas el trabajo que House le había dejado.

_Malformaciones congénitas_

Saqué una caja de comida y una soda de la nevera, encendí mi laptop e hice el trabajo de mi princesa mientras ella dormía.

Durmió parejo toda la noche, pero al día siguiente amaneció mucho mas cansada.

Volvió a dormirse en clase y en la cafetería parecía un zombi actuando por inercia.

Me metí al baño y tuve una larga conversación con Dariencito, la dejaríamos dormir todos estos días hasta el domingo ya que ella llevaba un mes sin tregua, después de discutir junto con Manuela quedamos que ella nos ayudaría al menos un día antes del sábado.

Para el viernes mi nena seguía igual y yo estaba empezando a preocuparme, ella pasaba más dormida que despierta y Dariencito después de haber ocupado la trinchera, no quería ver a manuela cerca, así que estaba aquí con un caso de bolas negras… Seguro estaba convencido que habían sido azules hasta el miércoles

Era mi cumpleaños así que en la noche los chicos se reunieron en casa mientras veíamos Scary Movie. Mi nena estaba dormida entre mis brazos, después de haber visto todas las pelis decidí llamarla, la pizza había llegado y ella no estaba comiendo muy bien.

Comimos entre anécdotas y bostezos por parte de Serena y luego nos sentamos a ver Todopoderoso

-¿Quieren Cerveza?- le dije a los chicos que estaban sentados en la alfombra de la sala, al ver que asintieron fui por un par six pack de cocas para las chicas y de Heineken para nosotros

Sere estaba recostada en el sofá hablando con las chicas mientras bostezaba y se tallaba los ojitos.

Entonces Andrew habló:

-Joder Chiba, si no supiera lo recto que eres juraría que Sere está embarazada, pero conociéndote como te conozco debes tener una gaveta llena de condones.

-Serena rió-obvio tenia aun unos cuantos en la gaveta de mi mesa de noche

-¿Una gaveta? –Amy me miró-Darién no es tan tonto el sabe perfectamente que los condones no puede estar en un lugar muy caluroso o tienden a romperse fácilmente, también sabe que ellos tienen un fecha de vencimiento ¿o no es así Colega?

¡Mierda! Susurró mi voz interior… ¿Hace cuánto era que yo tenia esos condones?

.

.

.

Se que esto no tapa la ausencia de el contrato lo se puedo decirle que este fin de semana tendran capi chicas, agradecer a mi ami Laura Castiblanco por pulir este ca, gracias mu!

Ary


	2. Chapter 2

Los personajes de SMoon son propiedad de Naoko T

.

Gracias por el recibimiento chicas, les dejo el capi 2, no sin antes adrle las gracias a mi amigocha Laura Castiblanco, por su paciencia y consejos al betear este cap.. TQM Mu!

.

.

Embarazados…

Mes 2: Vomitos

.

.

Las palabras aun resonaban en mi cabeza… nos habíamos cuidado, había usado preservativo todas las veces porque era mi manera de protegernos, así que ella no podía estar embarazada ¿o sí?

Cuando Andrew lo sugirió, ambos negamos, Sere estaba cansada, los exámenes nos tenían vueltos locos y House jodiendo y entregándonos más y más tareas, además nuestras noches empezaban con inocentes besos y terminaban con caricias ardientes, sumado al estrés de nuestras próximas pasantías en el hospital eran un coctel molotov de cansancio.

O al menos eso pensaba yo…

Pero cuando ella empezó a levantarse muy temprano y en vez de darme un beso de buenos días se lo daba al baño, empecé a preocuparme.

Tres semanas en que mi niña se levantaba de la cama haciendo una carrera maratónica para llegar al baño, tres semanas en las que pasaba más abrazada al inodoro que a mí, tres semanas que me estaban comiendo el alma.

Así que ahora estaba más asustado que aquella vez cuando House casi nos descubre en el laboratorio.

Serena había entrado al baño con uno de esos Test de embarazo y yo estaba como un idiota esperando el resultado sentado en la cama. No estaba preparado para un hijo…No, aún me faltaba estudiar muchooo, casarme con Sere, discutir un par de veces y dormir en el sofá. No, no quería un hijo ahora.

Pero si ya estaba allí había que sacar el pecho, tensar el culo y hacerle frente al problema…

Serena se estaba demorando demasiado, ya no tenía uñas y mis pellejitos estaban viéndose seriamente amenazados, me levanté de la cama y caminé hasta la puerta del baño tocando levemente.

-Amor-susurré a la puerta cerrada-¿tenemos o no tenemos bebe?-silencio, odiaba cuando Serena se perdía en ella misma-Sere si no abres voy a empezar a ponerme idiota y sabes que cuando me pongo idiota hago muchas estupideces-sentí la puerta abrirse y luego el cálido cuerpo de mi prometida entre mis brazos, luego vinieron sus sollozos-shutt-tranquila bebe-susurré acariciando sus cabellos, mientras caminaba hasta la cama y me sentaba en ella dejándola en mi regazo-estaré contigo, voy a apoyarte amor-besé el tope de su cabello sintiendo como sus sollozos cesaban.

-¿tenemos bebe?-Ella sorbió su nariz-Sere

Negó con la cabeza, sentí como poco a poco el alma me volvía al cuerpo.

-No he podido mirarla-dijo con su voz de niña pequeña, ohh mi nena

El alma volvió a salirse, dejándome solo mientras me mostraba el dedo del medio.

-Estoy aterrada Darién y si sale positivo ¿Qué vamos a hacer?. Mi papa va a matarme y a matarte, ¿cómo haremos con la pasantía? ¿y la universidad?

-Estaré junto a ti-le dije dándole un beso-pase lo que pase, te amo mi princesa, mi pequeña cabeza de chorlito, te amo-limpié sus lágrimas, ya después si resultaba positivo pensaría que demonios hacer.

-Si es positivo… ¿Nos desharemos de él?

La miré indignado

-Somos médicos Serena, nuestro deber es salvar vidas no destruirlas, además- toqué su vientre-si es positivo, será tuyo y mío, nuestra sangre ¿podrás matarlo?-ella negó-Artemis va matarme, sí antes tu padre no me mata, pero vamos a salir adelante, ahora porque no dejamos de sacar conclusiones precipitadas y vamos a ver el resultado.

-ve tú, tengo miedo-me dijo temblando levemente.

Me levanté de la cama y caminé hasta el baño-¿Dónde la pusiste?

-En el lavamanos-se encogió de hombros

Entre al baño y fui al lavamanos –¡Joder Serena cuantas pruebas te hiciste!-dije saliendo con una cantidad de palitos exorbitantes

-Diez…-susurró

-¿Diez?-asintió

-Habían muchas marcas, así que tome una de cada una.

-sabes que prácticamente somos médicos, con una que hubieses comprado era suficiente-me senté en la cama colocando los diez palitos en el colchón –ok aquí vamos

Primer test. . -¡mierda en el primero estábamos embazados!

Segundo test -+ -no estábamos embarazados

.papelera del baño-negativo

-Amor dos de tres-le dije mirándola a los ojos

Tome el cuarto palito II… había bebe

Quinto test.. XX… No había bebe

Sexto palito … No había bebe

Séptimo test … Positivo

¡Mierda! miré los dos últimos test al mismo tiempo uno positivo y otro negativo.

-¿estamos?

-Cinco y cinco-le respondí-cinco dicen que si y cinco dicen que no

-¿Qué hacemos?

-Es domingo, sabemos que estos test no son 100% seguros, así que mañana iremos al hospital a primera hora y que la suerte nos acompañe-miré a los ojos de mi prometida –pase lo que pase lo afrontaremos juntos.

Ella asintió antes de recostarse en mi pecho nuevamente

-¿quieres ir a comer fuera?-le pregunté unos minutos después, ella negó

-Veamos una peli, pidamos una pizza y olvidémonos del mundo-dijo sin despegarse de mi pecho

-Buen plan, porque no escoges la peli y yo llamo a la pizza y a portería para que el que venga a buscarnos le diga que no estamos para nadie.

Ella sonrió y yo me levanté para hacer las respectivas llamadas

Durante todo el día mi teléfono vibró, sabía que los chicos estaban en casa de Lita pero Serena y yo necesitábamos privacidad.

La noche para Serena fue espantosa, estaba intranquila y sobresaltada aun así durmió lo más que pudo.

Al levantarnos mi hermosa novia corrió como todos los días a saludar al inodoro, nos dimos un baño y sin desayunar fuimos al hospital, ninguno de los dos tenia estomago para comer.

Un examen de sangre en el que mi princesa se pegó como lapa a mí para no ver como la aguja se introducía en ella, me hizo sentir relajado por un momento, ella aun confiaba en mí y estábamos juntos.

Nos fuimos a la cafetería mientras esperábamos los resultados, nuestros desayunos estaban intactos y yo deseaba poder tomarme una taza de café pero Serena había visto la cafetera y se había puesto verde…Lo juro no exagero!

Así que una hora después estábamos en laboratorio, esperando la entrega de los resultados.

-Serena Tsukino-dijo una señora de edad, mi novia se levantó, estaba más blanca que la nieve, tomó el sobre con manos temblorosas y se sentó a mi lado mirando el sobre cerrado

-No puedo abrirlo –dijo después de unos minutos inmóvil-Hazlo tú –suspiré y tomé el sobre de sus manos.

-Estamos juntos-le recordé

-Juntos-dijo ella

Así que saqué la hoja y la desdoblé, no quise leer el bla, bla, así que me fui al final de la hoja en donde un 99% relucía ante los demás números

-Positivo-susurré antes de que todo se volviese negro.


	3. Chapter 3

Los personajes de Sailor Moon son Propiedad de Naoko T yo solo los uso por diversion...

.

.

Antes de empezar el cap voy a contestar dos Rev anonimos que me llegaron

1 Rev: La Nenita:...¿Qué onda con esto? nena, y decís que es con beta? Qué fraude, dile a tu "beta" que más bien debería llamarse escritora de "El contrato" que venga a hacerte este también ¿Como sos capaz de presumir la cantidad de Rw si no sos quien escribe? Aquí tu narrativa es de lo más simple y no, al menos a mí no me hace reír.

Sé que me dirán como a todas "da la cara", "Si no te gusta no leas" y respondo: no doy la cara porque sé la case de persona que sos y si, te tengo miedo y de lo otro, tranqui ya no me tendrás más por aquí.

Perdón, pero no, no sos lo más ni mucho menos una "Gran escritora" bajate de tu ladrillo porque se nota que la altura te mareó y escribe por ti misma, una beta no te hace el escrito. No quiero imaginar cómo será algo tuyo sin betear.

**Respuesta : Mi reina, este fic es para desestrezarme, hago los caps en una hora es sencillo y escribo lo que sale, los caps del contarto son mas elaborados me llevan casi dos semanas porque tengo que meterme en la piel de Endimion... Tengo historias sin betas! las primeras si quieres adte una pasadita por ahi, la narrativa es simple porque el fic es relajado y simple y si no te hace reir.. No te rias mujer, vive la vida sin mirar hacia los lados, ahora porque me tienes miedo? soy un simple mortal uan humana, no soy mafiosa ni hacker asi que tranquis relajate y disfruta de leer lo que quieras y puedas leer,a hora no me he subido al ladrillo sigo siendo la misma Mayra que escribio mi pequeña princesa hace ya cuatro años, solo que ahora hay am,s gente que le gusta lo que sale de mi cabeza Son amigos, no lectores, sabes lo que significa la amistad... Apoyo eso es lo que yo tengo amigas, en mi perfil esta mi face y mi correo si quieres charlar conmigo adelante pero no dejes anonimos porque sabes lo que hago te abucheo nena y los borro como si nunca hubiesen existido (ohh amo esa frase de mi otro amor E Cullen).**

Rev 2: Sidartha: Bueno pues no acostumbro a dejar rw en primera porque no tengo cuenta y en segunda pues porque a veces no siento la necesidad de dejarlo...pero te dejo este rw no como una crítica, porque más bien para dejarte un pequeño comentario y espero que no lo tomes a mal.

no quiero dar una crítica, no sin leer más...Sólo espero que no sea una copia de tus 9 meses.

**Respuesta: Priemro que todo Gracias por aventurarte y comentar te entiendo perfectamente yo aveces tampoco los dejo solo leo, segundo pedirte disculparme por colocarte debajo de este Rev de arriba pero queria contestarte y no sabia como jajajaj gracias porque en verdad vi el comentario como una critica estoy abierta a todas aquellas porque no soy escritora, soy autora (Creo) jajaja no te preocupes fue bien recibido, no soy una diva ni nada soy una chica normal que sale de su trabajo a las 8 de la noche y llega a su casa aescribir porque se aburre horrores y sufro de Insomnio, sabes que embarazados es como la parte comica de nueve meses, no te preocupes aqui intentare que sea divertida y diferente un beso y gracias por comentar!**

**.**

**No siendo mas Agradezco a mi amibeta Laura castiblanco por tomarse el tiempo de enderezar mi horrografia...**

.

Embarazados capitulo 3

.

.

Embarazados! La prueba mostraba un aterrador 99.99% lo que significaba que el amor de mi vida tenía un mostrito en su tripita.

Dios un bebé! ¿Qué carajos íbamos a hacer Serena y yo con un bebé?

Artemis nos va matar-susurró mi voz diablilla.

Eso si Kenji no nos mata primero.

Demonios, el papa de Serena iba a desmembrarme.

-Darién –escuchaba la voz de mi novia, pero era lejana muy lejana-Amor, despierta-susurró, enfoque todas mis energías en abrir los ojos, estaba en un cuarto blanco e impoluto-Amor-Serena sonrió entre lágrimas cuando mi mirada se enfocó en ella-No vuelvas a hacerme esto, maldita sea Darién Chiba-dijo llorando, -estaba muerta de miedo, se supone que era yo la que debía desmayarme.

-¿Me desmayé?-pregunté levantándome hasta quedar sentado en la camilla, cabe anotar que todo me daba vueltas.

-¡No! Decidiste darle un beso al piso pendejo!-dijo Seiya riendo estridentemente, enfoqué bien mi vista viendo a los chicos detrás de Serena.

-¿Qué demonios hacen aquí ustedes?-dije mirando a la pandilla.

-Vimos a Sere en el pasillo y nos preocupamos por ti ¿Cómo estás nenita?-Ante se burló

-Sere-miré a mi novia ¿es cierto verdad? -así o más pendejo, todavía preguntaba, ella asintió antes de pegar su cabeza en mis piernas y sollozar más fuerte, dejé que mi cabeza se fuera hacia atrás golpeándome con la cabeza con la pared, un bebé, una maquinita de hacer popo, llorar , y ensuciar ropa.

-Creo que nos estamos perdiendo de algo-dijo Andrew-¿Nos cuentan el chisme?-Serena sollozó aún más fuerte

Suspiré

-Nos dejan solos por favor-dije a los chicos

-Ok, esta noche pasaremos por su casa, llevamos pelis y ustedes ponen los refrigerios

-No por favor-susurró mi novia-esta noche no

-Chicos podemos dejarlo para mañana, Serena y yo queremos estar solos

-¿Van a seguir fornicando como conejos?-preguntó Seiya

-No es chistoso coletita-le dije haciendo alusión a su larga coleta negra y así pensaba ser doctor

-Chicos ¿están bien?-Andrew nos preguntó con precaución

-Estamos bien, solo necesitamos tiempo a solas-dije acariciando la cabeza de mi nena que ya no sollozaba pero aún tenía la cabeza enterrada en mis piernas

-Estamos aquí para ustedes ¿lo saben verdad?-Dijo Diamante

-Lo sabemos, ahora Sere y yo tenemos que hablar

-Ve a casa yo te disculparé con House-dijo Seiya-Creo que Sere no debe ir a clases tampoco, llamaré a KaKyuu para que hable con Scrout

Asentí y vi a los chicos retirarse

-Ven aquí amor-dije acariciando su cabello – recuerdas que estamos juntos en esto- ella levantó su carita bañada en lágrimas

-Pero mi papa-sollozó-mi papa va matarte, ¿Cómo les vamos a decir se supone que tú y yo aún nada de aquello? y la universidad Darién ¿qué vamos a hacer?

-Primero calmarte-limpié sus lágrimas y la senté en mis piernas-segundo tu papa si se va enojar, y mucho-me estremecí,-pero no va a matarme a no ser que quiera que su primer nieto nazca sin padre, tercero es ilógico que vivamos juntos y nada de aquello, soy bueno pero no un santo-sonreí dándole confianza -y cuarto la universidad, pues bueno amor apenas tendrás unas semanas a lo mucho puedes terminar el semestre y bueno retrasaremos un poco las pasantías

Estaba muerto de terror era muy chico para tener un bebé, pero ni modo ya estaba allí ni modo de crear una maquinita del tiempo y devolverlo.

-¿No me dejarás verdad?-preguntó con miedo

Quise enojarme, pero respiré profundo eran preguntas lógicas-No amor, estamos juntos en esto –la tomé de las mejillas y junté nuestros labios en un beso suave-te amo ¿lo sabes?-ella asintió-entonces la pregunta ofende bebé, iremos el domingo a tu casa y hablaremos con tus padres y luego con los míos.

-¿Vamos a decirle a los chicos?

-hay que decirlo amor, pronto serás como una largatijita que se ha tragado una canica-dije tocando su vientre.

-Para ser doctor dices unas cosas Darién-suspiró y luego enfocó sus orbes celestes en los míos –Te amo tonto

-Te amo mi niña bella-le dije dándole un besito en la nariz, en ese momento llegó la enfermera

-Qué bueno verte despierto chico, casi haces que tu novia le de un Shock nervioso-sonrió-creo que lo mejor es que descanses hoy, te daré un justificativo

-Me siento bien

-Tuviste una baja de presión, imagino que por los exámenes

-¿exámenes?

-Sí, ¿estás en último ciclo no? eso dice tu carnet de estudiante

-Si eso-dije medio descocado

Sere se levantó de la camilla y me ayudó a levantarme-Vamos a casa, te cuidaré-dijo mirándome dulcemente

-Yo debería cuidarlos a ambos-dije

-Me he sentido bien, no he vomitado-sonrió

-Vamos a casa amor,- la abracé fuertemente –hoy quiero estar contigo, mañana sacaremos una cita con la doctora Green y en la noche le contaremos a los chicos-ella asintió. El resto del día lo pasamos en casa, en la cama solo dándonos besos pequeños y consintiéndonos el uno con el otro, cuando cayó la noche pedimos comida a domicilio y vimos la saga completa de Harry Potter mientras mi nena suspiraba por un tal Cedric….No podía decir nada Emma Watson estaba hecha una lindura

No supe en que momento me quede dormido, pero agradecí al cielo que Mi madre conociera a su hijo tan bien que habia programado el televisor para que se apagara a una hora definida.

.

.

Desperté la mañana siguiente un poco adolorido, había tenido sueños realmente raros, palpé el lado de la cama y mi novia estaba a mi lado así que quise flojear un ratito. Era temprano, apenas las seis y las clases empezaban a las ocho y media, Sere se removió en la cama antes de girarse entre mis brazos-Buenos días-dijo con voz somnolienta acariciando la parte baja de mi cuello

-Mmm, buenos días-ronroneé-para o vamos a tener un grave problema en la región sur de mi cuerpo-le dije sin abrir los ojos.

-Mmmm yo también quiero jugar-esas mínimas palabras fueron suficientes para despertarme completamente, teníamos una semana sin tocarnos y Dariencito ya quería jugar; pero solo fue levantarme un poco de la cama para sentir como el estómago se me revolvía, intenté contenerme y bajé mi rostro para besar a mi bella prometida y fue entonces cuando sentí la bilis, subir por mi garganta.

Como Salí de la cama sin enredarme en las cobijas no lo sé, lo único que sé es que sentí como el alma se me iba a los pies mientras Vomitaba lo que había y no había comido desde ayer.

Cuando me levanté del inodoro sentía que el mundo me daba vueltas, Sere estaba asustada mirándome desde el marco de la puerta-¿estás bien?-preguntó cuándo me vio ponerme frente al espejo del lavamanos, asentí pero no me sentía nada bien, estaba helado y tenía mareos, cerré los ojos llenando de aire mis pulmones, cuando los abrí el mundo no giraba a mi alrededor

Me lavé los dientes y utilicé el enjuague bucal para que no me quedara ningún tipo de residuos del vómito, miré a mi novia por el espejo y sonreí tratando de calmarla.

-Quizás los camarones de anoche me cayeron mal-dije girándome

-Anoche comimos lasaña-dijo bufando

-Mmmm ¿Segura?

-¿Estás bien?-preguntó acercándose a mi

-Perfecto, solo fue un mareo-volví a sonreír- ¿por qué no vamos a comer algo sencillo a la cafetería de la Uni?-acaricié su mejilla

-¿Nos duchamos juntos?-preguntó con mirada picara

-Mmm- fingí pensar

- ¿Eso es un sí o un no?- en respuesta la alcé hasta dejarla en la ducha mientras mis labios recorrían su apetitoso cuello

.

.

.

Sin duda alguna no estaba bien, habíamos hecho el amor malditamente placentero mientras nos dábamos una ducha no tan rápida, luego había conducido hasta la universidad, habíamos comido en la cafetería y luego desde allí yo había estado haciéndole visitas recurrentes al baño, para la hora del almuerzo, estaba verde.. No exagero

Sere había ido por nuestros almuerzos pero solo ver la pasta me había causado retorcijones así que solo estaba tomando la botella de agua con gas que mi novia muy amablemente me había comprado

-Te veo mal niñita-se burlo Ante cuando llegó a la mesa abrazado de Esmeralda

-Déjalo en paz, ha estado enfermo -dijo Sere mirandolo mal.

-Mmm ¿qué tienes Dar? -Minako me miró preocupada

-Al parecer me cayó mal algo que comí- respondí-¿tú has estado bien amor?-acaricié su mejilla y ella se sonrojó, eso trajo un mar de bromas más a la mesa acostillas de nosotros

El resto del día fue una tortura pero en la noche teníamos reunión de Pelis, hacia una semana que habíamos escogido la película nosotros, hoy le tocaba a las chicas

-American Pie era la mejor, Joder es el rencuentro ¡Yo quería saber si Stifler había cambiado!-bufó Seiya

-Stifler nunca cambiará, él siempre fue el mismo es su personaje Seiya-dijo Minako

-Además si querías ver una película de comedia debieron traerla la semana pasada-dijo Lita mientras llevaba los pastelillos a la cocina, Lita era nuestra Chef, había escuchado que en la clase de hoy habían hecho pastelillos de chocolate y maní… Y mi vida entera que quería comerme un par de esos

-Tierra llamando a Chiba!-Me grita Andrew en el oído

-¿Qué películas trajeron?-pregunté agarrándome la oreja

-Valiente!-Mina sonríe mostrando sus perfectos dientes blancos

-Ohh quería verla en el cine, ponla rápido-mi nena corre a sentarse en el sofá, uno a uno nos acomodamos con nuestras novias

Amé Mérida, era linda, aguerrida y muy valiente, cuando le pateo el trasero a esos tres perdedores pero lo que más me entretuvo fueron los trillizos. La peli no era tan mala como había pensado y entonces llegó ese momento, el momento donde Mérida cubre a su mama oso con el tapiz y ella no vuelve a ser humana

-¿Estás bien?-dijo Sere mirándome preocupada-sorbí mi nariz lentamente y asentí mientras dos lágrimas caían por mis parpados, de un momento a otro sentí ocho pares de ojos enfocados en mí.

-Estás llorando nenita-rió Seiya a lo que los chicos también se burlaron

-Darién te nos estás amariconando-Dios ¿esa palabra existía?, limpié mis lágrimas con la manga de mi camisa y me paré frustrado del sillón en dirección a la cocina, necesitaba una Heiniken.

Dos lágrimas más salieron de mis ojos y no pude evitar sollozar

¿Por qué demonios estaba llorando?... Simplemente no podía detenerme

Sentí las manos de mi novia rodear mi cintura y su cabeza pegarse en mi espalda

-No te enojes-dijo suavemente

Limpié una vez más mis lágrimas…- ¿Me estoy amariconando nena?-le pregunté realmente preocupado

-No, estás teniendo el Síndrome de Couvade-me dio un beso-me alegra saber no solo yo tendré los síntomas –dijo antes de tomar una botella de agua y dejarme bien plantado en la cocina

¿El síndrome de qué?

.

.

.

El sindrome de Couvade es algo asi como que los hombres experimentan los sintomas del embarazo, lo siento solo medio lei en el proximo cap les pongo lo que en realidad es!, mi pobre Darien, se nota que me vi Valiente verdad jajajajaj Gracias por sus hermosos Revs ya saben que estoy abierta a todo tipo de criticas como las de Sidartha, no soy un ogro apesar de las muchas cosas malas que se dicen de mi besos

Mayra


	4. Chapter 4

_**Los personajes de Sailor Moon son propiedad de Naoko T.**_

_**yo sólo me atribuyo la historia.**_

_**.**_

Capítulo beteado por mi amiii preciosa Laura Castiblanco, Gracias mu por tus consejos y tu ayuda a la hora de arreglar mi horrografia TQM!

.

.

**Hormonas..**

Maldito Couvade, pensaba molesto mientras comía mi décima barra de chocolate y apenas eran las 12:45 del medio día, había subido unos cuantos kilos pero aún estaba en mi peso normal así que no me había preocupado por eso.

No podía creer que ya había pasado un mes desde que me había enterado que sería papá, Un mes, cuatro semanas y treinta días desde que habíamos hecho la ecografía con la doctora Green para confirmar lo que estaba más que confirmado

Agarré fuertemente la mano de mi prometida mientras la llevaba dentro del consultorio de la doctora, habíamos ido en ayunas y nos habíamos tomado la botella de agua que ella nos había señalado y si leyeron bien dije habíamos, ella y yo, que diablos a mi no tenían que hacerme la ecografía pero estaba dispuesto a hacer lo que tendría que hacer mi pequeña, era mi forma de demostrarle que estábamos juntos

Y si que lo estaba haciendo bien, habíamos llorado como un par de nenas cuando la doctora había enfocado el ecógrafo en el vientre de mi nena y nos había dado la genial noticia

No era un bebe…. ¡Eran dos!

-Cristo -susurré al ver al par de bolitas que cambiarían mi vida y la de mi princesa, si un bebe es una bendición ¿dos son un milagro?

Estaba mudo… Serena estuvo llorando durante todo el examen y yo estuve allí sosteniendo su mano… Oficialmente mi mente se había desconectado de mi cuerpo dejándome con un maldito maniquí, mientras pensaba que tenía que comprar todo duplicado

¡Genial Dariencito!

Esa visita fue aun mas escalofriante que hablar con mis suegros, al principio había pensado en que iríamos a su casa y les contaríamos, pero cuando me enteré que mi genial amigo había hecho un excelente trabajo dejando a mi novia embarazada de gemelos, pensé en un lugar con mucho público… Así podría correr si algo pasaba, si contaba con suerte Kenji estaría comiendo cuando le contara y se atragantaría con un pedazo de carne, cosa que lo tendría mas entretenido que meterme una bala entre ceja y ceja.

Así que hice reservaciones en el restaurante de moda e invité a mi familia política, a mis padres y a mi dulce y encantadora prometida.

Serena me miraba nerviosa mientras sus padres y los míos hablaban, era domingo al medio día y el restaurante estaba parcialmente lleno, en estos momentos agradecía más que nunca tener dinero propio.

Gracias tía Circonia donde quiera que te encuentres

-Y se puede saber ¿por qué esta invitación tan especial hijo mio?-dijo Artemis mirándome cariñosamente, amaba a mi padre

-Pues verán-mi novia habló antes de que yo pudiese decir algo-Darién tiene algo que decirles-me miró sonrojándose y bajando la mirada.

-Traidora-le siseé, se suponía que lo haríamos juntos

-Escucho-dijo mi suegro cortando su bistec- Esperé que se lo llevara a la boca, no podrá matarnos con el cuchillo, susurró aquella voz molesta

-¡Escogieron la fecha de la boda! –gritaron mi madre y mi suegra al tiempo, haciendo que varios de los comensales se giraran a vernos

-Me van a dar algo-Dijo Samuel pagado de sí mismo- ¿por qué me parece que se comieron la cremita de la oreo antes de comerse la galleta de chocolate?-los adultos lo miraron sin entender, pero Sere y yo sí que lo habíamos entendido. El enano se hecho hacia atrás en su silla cruzando sus manos como diciendo "touche"

-bueno verán-me aclaré la garganta-ustedes saben que… –Dios ¿cómo carajos hacía esto?

Fácil voy a darte nietos viejo-gritó mi vocecita, a lo que bufé internamente

-Darién y yo nos amamos-dijo mi nena-Y vamos a casarnos pronto y pues somos novios, vivimos juntos y bueno la carne es débil-podía ver el rostro de mi suegro pesando por todas las gamas de colores y creo que yo también. Serena tenia 19 años y yo 22, éramos un par de niños, bueno no tan niños.

-Lo sabía –dijo mi cuñado, en ese momento quise tener visión laser para matarlo.

-Y nosotros, -Serena retomó la conversación- veras papá, mamá, suegros, Darién y yo… Nosotros…-me miró pidiendo ayuda

-Nosotros-me trabé-Nosotros

-Ustedes-animó mi padre mientras Kenji masticaba

-¡Felicidades serán abuelos!-dije levantándome de la silla

Y allí si vi todo el arcoíris en el rostro de Kenji Alexander Tsukino Winston

Pasó del rojo al naranja, luego al amarillo porque se estaba ahogando, se puso verde o azul para terminar con fantástico color morado, mi padre se levanto de su silla dándole golpes en la espalda y hablándole que debía tratar de tragar mientras Samuel le ofrecía agua

-¡Te voy matar!-gritó tomándose el agua-Sabía que no debía dejarlos vivir juntos pero por hacerte caso mujer, que ella sabía lo que hacía –Kenji decía incoherencias mientras yo solo miraba a mi madre mirándome fijamente con esa mirada de… ¿Orgullo?

¡Que mierda!

Cuando Kenji estuvo más calmado volvimos a sentarnos todos en la mesa, mientras mi nena lloraba yo sostenía su mano mientras con la otra me atragantaba de pan… Tenía antojos y el pan era de ajo así que no me miren así.

Al final Kenji no me mató pero le pagó 50 de los grandes a su hijo, Ikuko …¿ellos habían apostado?, mi madre y mi suegra se giraron a Serena y empezaron a hablar de la boda ya que no seria en un año si no en unos dos meses antes de que la pancita de Serena empezara a notarse, lo cual estaba seguro que seria imposible ya que apenas tenia unos días de saber y la barriguita de mi preciosa ya se veía curvada

Al final ya tenia 8 semanas así que era normal

Mi padre me quiso dar esa charla del hombre responsable que ahora tenia familia y no sé qué cosas más, pero al final solo me dijo-Tendrás las manos tan ocupadas que te asegurarás de revisar los próximos preservativos.

Ohh sí que los revisaría…

Lo único bueno de todo esto era lo ardiente que estaba mi nena y bueno ya no había que usar preservativo…

Mi miembro se alzó al recordar lo que habíamos hecho en la noche, después que Serena me había hecho llorar cuando me dijo que si seguía comiendo como un animal no iba a entrar en el esmoquin

Había dicho ¡maldito Couvade!, si muy maldito, no solo estaba comiendo por tres, estaba completamente amariconado y ni que decir de las visitas al matutinas al baño

Sere tenía algunos síntomas pero el que la dominaba completamente era la somnolencia, genial ella dormía yo vomitaba, tragaba y lloraba

Hormonas!

Caminé a la cafetería divisando a los chicos en la mesa, terminé mi barra de chocolate y saqué otra de la bata de hospital

-Voy por algo de comer ¿quieres algo amor? –dijo mi novia mirándome con una sonrisa

-Una nueva barra-la miré con ojitos del gato con botas y ella sonrió antes de darme un beso y salir al dispensador

-¿Cuántas te has comido hoy?-Dijo Ante mirándome fijamente, cuando llegaste esta mañana tenias una

-En clase de obstetricia también estabas comiendo una-Dijo Seiya

-En primeros auxilios te comiste dos-aclaró Andrew

-House te llamó la atención por comer en clase-Le di una mirada a Amy

-Acabas de terminar una y abriste otra-dijo Lita

-Serian ocho y ahora que recuerdo ayer en la noche comiste dos- iba a contestarles pero en ese momento Serena volvió con dos barras de chocolate y maní.. Casi brinco de la silla cuando las vi, así que me lancé apresurado por un beso urgente y necesitado de mi novia mientras sentía como me volvía a empalmar

Me separé de ella lentamente cuando sentí uno de los silbidos de Seiya, seguido del tradicional "búscate un cuarto" de Diamante

Terminé mi barra de chocolate y saqué una de las que mi novia había traído para mí

-¡¿Otra?!-gritaron las cinco parejas de la mesa

-Si Sigues así vas a parecer un elefante de un momento a otro-Dijo Minako causando la risa de todos en la mesa

Las lágrimas picando por salir…. No, No, me giré hacia Serena cuando la primera se deslizo por mi mejilla-¡Couvade del demonio!

-Mierda Creo que decirte nenita te esta amariconando de verdad-gritó Seiya trayendo nuevas risas a la mesa, me levanté enojado

-No hables de lo que no sabes!-grité

-si se, vivir con Serena te ha vuelto mariquita

-Es el maldito Couvade, Serena y yo estamos embarazados idiota-le dije antes de girarme y salir mas enfadado que un puto toro de la cafetería

Dejando a mis amigos completamente sorprendidos mientras mi novia trataba de seguirme y luchaba con todas las fuerzas para no llorar

.

.

.

Awww Gracias chicas por todos sus Revs! No pensé que este bebé fuera tan aceptado

Aryam Shields Masen


	5. Chapter 5

Los personajes de Sailor Moon son Propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo me divierto haciendo sufrir a Darién…

.

.

.

….Gracias a mi muñe Laura Castiblanco por…

corregir mi horrografia

.

.

.

Antojos

Salí realmente cabreado de la cafetería, que no podían entender algo tan simple como eran los antojos!

-Darién –escuchaba la voz de Serena pero seguía caminando-Amor-no iba a voltearme –Bebé-detuve mi caminar y ella envolvió sus brazos en mi cintura recostando su cabeza en mi espalda-Ya pasó bebé, yo estoy contigo, los tres estamos para ti-las lágrimas se acumularon en mis ojos pero me obligué a no dejarlas salir.

-Estoy bien-dije con voz ahogada-tengo examen con House, nos vemos en el estacionamiento.

-Te amamos, lo sabes ¿verdad?

-lo sé princesa, yo también los amo-me giré dándole un casto beso y me dirigí a mi clase.

House estuvo como siempre, gruñón, intenso, puto y cabrón, había sido el examen mas pesado en mi carrera como médico y si a eso le sumábamos que no había comido nada decente y que tenía somnolencia hacía todo un cuadro perfecto.

Sere estaba recostada en el Ferrari, mientras comía, un portable de Nutella … La boca se me hizo agua…

-Hola amor-dijo dándome un beso-gemí ante el extraño sabor de mi novia y el chocolate con avellana.

Sentí mi miembro empalmarse y una idea cruzó por mi mente, mi nena recostada en nuestra cama mientras yo jugaba con ella y la Nutella…

-tienes una barra metálica en el bolsillo o alguien está feliz de verme-dijo mi novia sonrojada.

-Muy Feliz, ¿tenemos nutella en casa?-ella asintió –Estamos perdiendo tiempo valioso hablando-embestí contra ella.

-Darién…-me empujó y regañó-Estamos en la Universidad.

-Por eso, entra al coche y larguémonos a nuestra casa –le dije sonriendo, Sere me sacó la lengua antes de abrir la puerta del coche y entrar, me giré rápidamente para entrar en el auto e ir a casa.

-Darién!-escuché la voz de los chicos, pero decidí ignorarlos.

-¡Darién!-gritó Lita…. Dios porqué Lita, cuando ella me llamaba era porque había cocinado algo delicioso –Hice Brownies hoy pensé que querías –dijo llegando donde me encontraba, acomodé la bata para que los chicos no viesen el estado de Dariencito

La canasta que Lita me ofrecía olía delicioso, pero yo tenía Antojo de Nutella y el cuerpo de Mi novia.

-Hey Darién lamento lo de la cafetería-Dijo seiya dándome un golpe en el brazo.

-No sabíamos nada del embarazo-dijo Mina… ¿Cómo paso?

Enarqué una ceja-No fue porque le escribimos a la cigüeña en el Facebook Mina…-negué con la cabeza mientras Sere reía agarrándose el estómago.

-No seas idiota-Mina me dio un zape.

-Nos referíamos a que se cuidaban ¿no?-Dijo Amy aferrándose a sus libros.

-¿En serio piensan qué hablaré de nuestra vida sexual en el parqueadero de la universidad?... Esperen-¿en serio creen que les voy a hablar de nuestra vida Sexual?-saqué uno de los brownies y gemí de gusto cuando el chocolate inundó mis papilas gustativas, recordé inmediatamente la nutella-Chicos la conversación está genial, el café en su punto, pero Serena y yo ya nos íbamos

-Pero no nos han contado nada-dijo Esmeralda

-¿Cómo se enteraron?-abordo Andrew

-Cuántos meses tienes?-preguntó Kakyuu

-¿Qué es covale?-Preguntó Ante

No pude evitar la carcajada-Es Couvade idiota…

-Soy Arquitecto nenita, aquí los docs son ustedes-nos señaló-la cerebrito-le dio un codazo cariñoso a Amy y el mechudo rocanrolero-bufó.

-¿Qué te parece pelis en tu casa?-dijo Kakyuu, así nos cuentas todo del bebé-No quise sacarla de su error, o si no estaríamos una larga temporada aquí y yo tenía una cita con la Nutella.

-Parece que mi casa es el lugar favorito de las reuniones-dije.

-Es la más cómoda y la mamá de Taiki no nos molestara –se burló Andrew.

-Darién -Miré a mi novia-¿Podemos irnos a casa?-susurró moviendo sus piernas-te necesito-articuló.

-Bueno chicos Serena y yo tenemos cosas por hacer.

-Ya la embarazaste semental…-dijo seiya.

-Nos vemos a las 8 en mi casa-dije entrando al coche.

-Esta vez llevaremos american pie –escuché a Seiya decirle a quien sabe quién.

Conduje como un loco por las avenidas, Sere me miraba picara mientras señalaba partes de su cuerpo, o si mi nena virginal se había vuelto casi tan pervertida como yo.

Dejé el Ferrari mal estacionado y creo que lo rayé un poco con el auto de la Sra Katashi, por primera vez mi bebé no me importó, necesitaba a mi novia y la necesitaba ya!

Dariencito estaba en plena guerra y los enemigos atacaban..

El viaje hasta el Pent house me pareció jodidamente largo, no pude tocar a mi novia porque el sr Caos, un viejito de 78 años, iba con nosotros desde el segundo piso.

-Cálmate-dijo mi novia en voz baja-¿acaso se notaba lo deseoso que estaba?

El Sr Caos se bajó en el piso seis, solo dos pisos y nada me separaría nadie me separaría de mi suculento postre, o al menos eso pensaba…

.

.

.

-Entonces las letras serán doradas y la tarjeta en papel blanco-Sere asintió-¿estás segura hija?, porque no hacemos las letras cobrizas y que la tarjeta sea en un amarillo envejecido-dijo mi suegra.

Estaba aburrido, fingía escucharlas pero lo único que quería era que se fueran, amaba a mi madre y mi suegra era un verdadero amor.

¡Pero yo tenía antojos!, antojos de mi novia desnuda con Nutella en sus pezones.

-Ikuko tiene razón hija-dijo mi madre-las letras se verían mejor como ella dice

-Mama, suegra, ella quiere las tarjetas así, es nuestra boda-les dije tratando de tener tacto, lo que de verdad quería decirle era qué nos dejaran a solas.

Dios ya estábamos embarazados…Muy embarazados y quería tener un poco de acción con mi novia, me levanté del sofá caminando hasta la alacena tomé una cuchara y saqué el frasco de Nutella…

-Yo quiero de eso… Es mío-dijo mi novia con un hermoso puchero cuando volví a la sala

-¿No son adorables?-susurró mi madre a mi suegra-Ya están teniendo antojos.

-Darién ha comido como diez barras de chocolate hoy-dijo mi novia sonriendo.

-Espero que estés yendo al gimnasio no quiero que no te vaya a quedar el traje-me regañó mi mama.

-¿Por qué todos dicen lo mismo?-bufé frustrado-estaré viendo televisión.

-Darién Chiba, trae tu trasero para acá aún falta elegir el pastel, la iglesia, las flores…

-Mamá, te contestaré sencillo-la corté-Pastel de chocolate con pasta dura en color blanco pueden colocar los tradicionales noviecitos arriba, no debe ser muy alto eso sí, recuerda que el piso uno es para mí, la iglesia me gustaría que fuese en el templo Hikawa y tercero no sé qué tipo de flores se usan para una boda, Ni sere ni yo tenemos experiencia en esto así que vamos a dejar todo en sus manos y de ustedes depende el éxito de nuestra boda-dije satisfecho.

Mama se levantó de la silla colocando sus manos en jarras… ¡Oh sií! adiós antojo.

.

.

.

Tres horas después habíamos escogido, las flores, la iglesia y el pastel, también el salón dónde se realizaría la celebración, mi madre se fue porque tenía una cita con mi padre y mi suegra se quedó a cocinar.

A estas alturas del día estaba frustrado, jodido y muy enojado…

Me disculpé con las damas que ahora estaban viendo muebles para bebes y fui al baño.

-Samuel-llamé a mi cuñado, te doy 200 dólares si sacas a tu madre de mi departamento-dije conciso.

-Mmmm, 300 y tu celular en la fiesta de Hotaru Tomoe-dijo mi cuñado.

-¿Para qué carajos quieres mi celular?

-Saca bonitas fotos y con los 300 voy a comprarle un oso de peluche que ella quiere.

-hecho pero ¡sácala ya de aquí!-colgué y salí del baño justo para ver a mi novia mostrándome algo parecido a un castillo en la luna si eran niñas.

A los cinco minutos sonó el celular de mi suegra.

-Sammy dice que le debes 300 dólares-me miró extraño.

-No sabía que le debías dinero a mi hermano-inquirió mi novia.

-Sí del día del almuerzo es que los necesitaba –dije apenado mi suegra me miraba como si supiera lo que había hecho.

-Quiere que lo acompañe a comprar un regalo para una compañerita, tu hermano está creciendo mi amor y parece que Cupido está empezando a lanzar sus flechas-le dio un beso en el pelo a mi nena y yo la acompañé apenado hasta la puerta.

-Adiós Ikuko-dije besándola en la mejilla.

-Me hubieses dicho que querías privacidad hijo, yo entiendo perfectamente esos síntomas-sentí que los colores se me subían a la cabeza, la nariz de Rodolfo me quedaba enana… ¡Dios qué vergüenza!

-Lo siento Ikuko-dije apenado, ella me dio una palmadita en la mejilla antes de marcharse.

Entré a la sala completamente sonrojado, al verme Serena estalló en carcajadas.

-Cuando tu ibas mamá había ido y venido más de cinco veces-dijo aun riendo- Hay niños, su padre es un personaje.

-¿Niños?...

-Es un decir-dijo ella antes de caminar a la cocina, al cabo de unos minutos volvía con la Nutella….¿En qué estábamos tu y YO?

Me acerqué a ella abrazándola por la cintura-¿te dije qué te amo?

-No hoy-sus manos se enredaron en mi cuello y se colocó en puntillas hasta acercar sus labios a los míos.

La levanté un poco del suelo pegándola más a mí-tenemos una cita con esa Nutella-le dije sensualmente mordisqueando su barbilla.

-Ajam-se pegó más a mí, iba a empezar a caminar a nuestro cuarto cuando el jodido timbre sonó.

-Ignóralos –dijo mi nena besándome fuertemente-Se irán

Eso pensaba hacer hasta que los escuché-Par de conejos, nos abren o tumbamos la puerta-gritaron Seiya y Ante.

Bufé y pateé el suelo antes de bajar a mi nena de mi regazo-respire fuertemente y le quité el frasco de Nutrella a Serena-Abre tu yo iré a satisfacer mi antojo- dije enojado antes de sentarme en el sofá y hundir mis dedos en el frasco de Nutella…

.

.

.

.Jjajajajajja Mi Pobre Darien... Como lo hago sufrir, Chicas les estoy debiendo El Contrato y LMDMH, pero no han sido buenos dias, ademas estoy planeando viajar a mi casa... Gracias por sus revs Besitos!


	6. Chapter 6

_**! LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON SON DE NAOKO T YO SOLO ME DIVIERTO JUGANDO CON SERE Y DAR….**_

Libido y Curso de Pre- Parto

Habían pasado tres meses desde que nos había cambiado la vida, mi nena contaba con casi seis meses de embarazo y tal como lo había dicho parecía una pequeña lagartijita con un balón dentro de su pancita.

Amaba quedarnos en cama mientras veía como se movían en su interior.

-¿Cómo vamos a llamarles?-dijo mi nena mientras yo tocaba su vientre con las puntas de mis dedos, acabamos de hacer el amor, ahora era mas precavido y todo era mas pausado ya que temía hacerle daño, pero cuando mi princesa tenía ganas no había poder humano que nos apagara el fuego…

-Mmm-besé su vientre-Si son niños Helios Endimión y Peruru Armando.

-Son nombres Horribles-dijo ella riendo.

-El padre de Luna se llamaba Peruru y el de Artemis Helios y y tu papá es Kenji Armando- sonreí.

Lo único bueno de casi pasar el semestre era que el maldito Couvade había cesado un poco, aún a veces había días que el sueño me ganaba o el chocolate me llamaba pero al menos ya no vomitaba ni lloraba como nenita amariconada.

La boda había sido muy sencilla, en el templo Hikawa con nuestros amigos más cercanos y la familia.

-¿Y si son niñas?

-No se escoge tú, yo digo que serán niños-dije subiendo mis labios hasta el valle de sus pechos

Una de las ventajas del embarazo habían sido el crecimiento del busto de Serena, nunca me había quejado de los pechos de mi novia, eran pequeños y redonditos perfectos para mi mano.

Ahora estaban un poco mas grandes y llenos, no habían perdido su forma y estaban absolutamente provocativos.

-¡Darién esto es serio!-chilló cuando apresé uno de sus pezones con mis labios.

Suspiré resignado antes de mirarla a los ojos….Lujuria líquida envuelta en dos orbes celestes.

-¿Has pensado en algo?

-Me gusta Selene y Serenity

-Me gustan-acaricié con mi lengua su pezón ganándome como recompensa que su piel se erizara bajo mi cuerpo-pero aun faltan un par de meses para verlas-habíamos decidido que fuese sorpresa.

-Darién quedamos en ir a comer con mis papas-dijo jadeando cuando enrosqué mi lengua y succioné.

-Tenemos tiempo bebé-dije acomodándome sobre ella

-eres imposible-dijo ella separándose de mí.

-Son las hormonas-me excusé, estaba mas que dispuesto para ser uno solo con ella y así se lo hice saber cuando embestí mis caderas con las de ella.

-¡Dios!-chilló cuando me uní a su cuerpo.

-Darién amor…

-Ohhh siii Darién Endimión Chiba….-joder ella sabía que yo odiaba mi nombre.

.

.

.

Estaba agotado, intentaba ver el partido de futbol, eran dos grandes Real Madrid vrs Barcelona, pero entre las dos cervezas y el jodido Couvade estaba más dormido que despierto.

-100 dólares a que se duerme antes que el final-dijo Samuel a su padre y al mío.

-Te escuché enano-dije entre dientes.

-Serena debes dejar dormir a mi muchacho-dijo mi padre, aunque no la veía sabía que mi esposa se sonrojaría hasta las orejas.

-Ella me deja dormir pa, es solo los síntomas del embarazo-dije reacomodándome en mi silla y llevando la botella a mi boca.

-Me encantan –dijo mi madre a lo que todos giramos mirando a las mujeres en el comedor

-Los chicos han escogido los nombres-dijo Ikuko mirando a mi esposa con adoración.

-Anda hija, diles los nombres-dijo mi madre.

-bueno si son niñas serán Selene Elizabeth y Serenity Estefanía-mi padre y mi suegro sonrieron.

-Yo espero que sean niños-dijo Samuel bufando.

-si hija ¿y si son varones?-dijo mi suegro.

-Helios Endimión Y Darién Armando.

-Pensándolo bien que mejor sean niñas-dijo mi cuñado con burla, le di un zape cuando vi los ojos de mi nena aguarse.

-Sigue así y bye bye collar para Hotaru-Siseé.

-Oye hijo –me llamó mi padre –Creo que Serena y tu deben ir a clases de preparto.

Mi esposa se levantó caminando hacia nosotros mientras se acariciaba su barriguita, se sentó en mis piernas e hice un gesto por el peso.

-Exagerado, tu has engordado mas que yo-dijo sacándome la lengua.

Le di un beso escuchando el "wacala" de mi cuñado-Wacala y ¿quieres darle uno a la hija del profesor Tomoe?-por primera vez podía ver a mi cuñado más rojo que la nariz de Rodolfo.

-Me gustaría eso Artemis-dijo Serena sonriendo.

-Bueno lo mas probable es que practiquen una cesaría por ser gemelar pero sería bueno que supieras como debes respirar y esos ejercicios que hacen para estimulación.

-Yo te estimulo bien ¿no te parece nena? -dije en su oído a lo que ella me dio un codazo.

-Darién si quieres seguir vivo o conservar tu miembro viril mas te vale que yo siga con la nota mental de que le escribieron a la cigüeña por el facebook-dijo mi suegro tragando grueso a lo cual todos reímos.

-Le diré a Águila que te haga un campo en el curso hija-dijo mi padre conteniéndose.

El resto de la velada fue tranquila…

.

.

.Estábamos a mitad de junio y faltaban casi tres meses para la llegada de los bebes, papá había sacado un cupo para Serena en el dichoso curso de preparto

Las primeras clases estuvieron bien, habían casi diez parejas y ese chico águila nos indicaba como respirar y lo que teníamos que hacer en medio de una contracción. Como si yo no supiera, estaba a punto de titularme…

Habíamos llegado al curso de preparto y Serena estaba hablando con Mimet y Rubeus ellos eran parejas y estaban esperando trillizos.

Dios, si a mi casi me da un colapso cuando me enteré que eran dos no quería ni imaginar si me hubiesen dicho que serían tres.

Habían otras parejas que tenían la fortuna de estar embarazados de un solo embrión, bueno con ese comentario pareciera que no amara a mis hijos no natos… Los amaba tanto como a su madre solo que bueno, tenía miedo, creo…

-Jóvenes-la voz amanerada de águila me sacó de mis divagaciones –el día de hoy he conseguido ayuda técnica que llevaran en casa-por un momento pensé que nos daría mas libritos –Ann trae la caja-dijo llamando a su asistente.

Una chica menuda llegó con una caja muy pesada. Rubeus, Alan y yo nos acercamos a ayudarla.

-déjenla allí-señaló una mesa-bueno como les decía, me ha costado mucho pero los he conseguido, esto es muy costoso así que espero que ustedes sepan tratarlos tendrán que devolvérmelos en la próxima clase sanos y salvos.

¿Nos iba dar un perrito?

Mi pregunta fue rápidamente contestada cuando Aguila sacó un muñeco que era igual a un bebe.

-Estos son los muñecos Reborns, lloran, defecan, orinan y comen comida. Sí son geniales lo se, si la temperatura de su muñeco aumenta ella se registrará en un chip, si lo dejan llorar mucho tiempo también lo hará igual si se le quema la colita así que ahora vamos a empezar por los padres de los múltiples. Rubeus y Mimet…

Aguila les entregó tres bebes, luego nos dio dos a Sere y a mí, a simple vista los bebes se veían inofensivos…

.

.

.

¿Inofensivos? eran unos engendros del mal.

Tenían tres días y el apartamento era un caos, había gastado muchos pañales desechables ya que los engendros eran patos, comían y cagaban por otro lado estaba que buscaba al inventor y le daba una patada allí donde no brilla el sol.

Se despertaban de madrugada, lloraban todo el tiempo y lo peor era cuando tenían gases.

Era la tarde de película y me estaba perdiendo los Vengadores porque bebe 1 tenía un gas y no defecaba desde la mañana.

-¿Seguro qué le sacaste bien los gases?-preguntó mi nena –¡Darién!

-Ehh si-dije viendo como Hulk desmoronaba la nave… Joder quería estar en el sofá de la sala pero los engendros habían llorado tanto que estábamos Sere y yo en el desayunador.

-Qué si le sacaste bien los gases…

-Sí, amor le saqué bien los gases-dije sin despegar la mirada del tv, solo podía medio ver la peli.

-Darién ¿así va a ser cuándo lleguen los bebés?-dijo Serena enojada-¿me vas a dejar sola con ellos?

-Amor

-Amor nada, dame a mi hijo y vete con tus amigotes-cogió el muñeco de mis manos y el que estaba en el moisés del desayunador y con un fuerte portazo se encerró en el cuarto.

Las chicas fueron tras ella mientras los chicos me miraban mal.

-¿Qué?-le dije.

-Eso te pasa por no colocar los condones en un lugar fresco-dijo Seiya.

-Idiota…-bufé sentándome quería ver el resto de la peli.

Milagrosamente no escuché a los engendros llorar.

Como les dije amaba a mis hijos, pero esos bebes eran de caucho, no mis hijos, cuando llegara el momento sabría que hacer, los chicos se despidieron luego de limpiar el desastre que habían hecho ya que sabían que serena no podía estar limpiando, miré la sala viendo todo perfectamente ordenado así que caminé a mi habitación.

Sere estaba en la cama veía una telenovela mientras los muñecos estaban a su lado.

-¿Sigues enojada amor?-pregunté con cautela.

-¿Va a ser así cuándo nazcan los gemelos?-preguntó.

-Amor son muñecos-dije acostándome a su lado-cuando los bebes nazcan te juro que estaré ahí para todo-le di un beso en su cabello ya que estaba de medio lado, mi novia los veía con una adoración que parecían reales-¿Hizo po?-pregunté.

-Sip Lita le hizo masajes en la espalda… -Dios todos estábamos locos

-Y están dormidos…

-Aparentemente

-Osea que tú y yo podemos –subí las cejas como muñeco animado antes de dejar que mi mano vagara desde su vientre hasta su entrepierna.

-Darién…

-Shuu despertarás a los engendros, digo bebes-dije dándole un beso. Sere estaba mucho más que deseosa en estos meses, un rose mío y ya la tenía lista y dispuesta para mí.

Se giró quedando frente a mí y yo introduje mi lengua en su boca en busca de más, mi nena estaba reaccionando perfectamente bien y me sentía más que listo para pasar a la fase cuatro… sí, saltándome las dos y la tres.

Pero no saben lo que pasó

¡bingo!

Bebé número uno empezó a llorar…

¡Engendros del demonio!

.

..

Bueno no me gusto mucho que digamos espero que a ustedes siii, gracias de antemano a lauris por betear esta historia, como saben me voy de viajecito…. Nos vemos el próximo fin de semana les recuerdo que faltan cuatro capis, las invito a pasarse por 9-11


	7. Chapter 7

Los personajes de Sailor Moon le pertenecen totalmente a Naoko T, la historia hace parte de mi retorcida cabeza y mis ganas de querer fregar a mi pobre mamochan!

.

.

Agradecer a Laura Castiblanco por la labor de tomarse el tiempo y arreglar mis fallas gramaticales

.

.

Nada me queda

(7Mes)

.

.

Reprobamos… los muñecos del mal aparte del chip tenían una micro cámara que captaban casi todo así que a pesar de que estaban tan sanos como cuando nos los dieron los chips tenían ciertas alteraciones y las video cámaras registraban donde yo los llamaba engendros.

No habíamos ido mas al dichoso curso, tanto ella como yo sabíamos perfectamente que teníamos que hacer cuando empezaran las contracciones. Habíamos empezado clases nuevamente, bueno yo había empezado ya que mi nena no había querido empezar, decía que los bebes nacerían a mitad de semestre y que ella se atrasaría en algunas materias así que había preferido atrasar el ultimo semestre y las pasantías para el próximo año, yo también quise hacerlo pero ella no me dejó.

Me sentía culpable de que ella no estuviese sentada junto a mí mientras escuchaba la conferencia de fertilidad que House nos estaba dando en el auditorio, saqué mi celular y le envié un texto.

_Hola bonita __¿__qu__é__ est__á__s haciendo?_

Ella respondió muy rápido

_Estoy tirada en la cama viendo una telebobela__. E__stoy aburrida y tus hijos se mueven mucho __¿__vamos a comprar los muebles hoy?._

Contesté:

_Claro mi reina, ponte algo lindo y nos vemos en la cafetería que est__á__ cerca de la universidad, toma un taxi, por favor no te vengas en metro__ que__ es peligroso, te amo largartijita._

Miré al frente para ver por quinceava vez el proceso de inseminación In Vitro.

_El mensaje fue bonito hasta cuando leí ponte algo bonito, __¿__c__ó__mo jodidos quieres que me ponga algo bonito si parezco una vaca__?__… No me digas lagartija sabes que lo odio Darién._

Suspiré…Hormonas.

_Amor de mi vida, lo que te pongas se te ver__á__ bonito, no pareces una vaca, Quiz__á__s Willy… Perd__ó__n amor__,__ s__é__ que te saqu__é__ una sonrisa, vamos a ver muebles y cosas beb__é__ no te compliques, ya te dije que lo que te pongas se te ver__á__ bien y sabes que te digo lagartijita por molestar… Los amo princesa._

-Y como el doctor Chiba ya conoce el procedimiento al derecho y al revés el nos va a explicar el siguiente paso-dijo House mirándome con cara de "te jodí"-Doctor Chiba –me llamó.

Bajé de la silla llegando hasta donde él y explicando el paso número dos de la conservación de embriones, sentí mi celular varias veces pero lo ignoré.

A la hora del almuerzo me senté con los chicos en la cafetería-Escuchamos que House te hizo pasar al frente-dijo Ante masticando su emparedado.

-El idiota pensaba que me jodería, pero para nada, me defendí bien, joder son ideas mías o mi nena hace falta por aquí-dije a la nada.

-Serena te tiene en la palma de su mano ¿no Dar?-dijo Seiya burlándose.

-La amo chicos, me siento realmente mal de que ella haya tenido que aplazar el semestre por el embarazo. Pero al ser múltiple se cansa mucho más que lo normal.

-Pues si tanto la extrañas deberías revisar tu celular más a menudo-dijo Mina llegando junto con Yaten a la mesa-me llamó diciendo que no respondes sus mensajes.

¡Mierda!

Saqué mi celular y mire tenía 14 mensajes de texto, todos de mi nena…

_¡Sabes que ya no quiero ir a comprar muebles estoy a gusto aquí sin hacer nada! _

_Te odio por tu culpa estoy aburrida_

_Contéstame_

_Qui__é__n sabe qu__é__ haces y no me contestas_

_Mejor si vamos a comprar muebles…_

_¡Darién chiba si quieres llegar__a__ a conocer a tus hijos m__á__s te vale que me contestes!_

_Sabes que olvídalo__,__ voy a donde mi mama, no quiero verte _

Y la lista seguía, marque los números del celular de mi nena pero me enviaba a buzón.

-Seiya pásame tu celular-dije a mi colega, de mala gana el me lo paso.

Ella contesto a los tres timbrazos-Si hablas para defender a tu amigo dile que es un perfecto hijo de…

-Mi amor, bebé no pude contestarte princesa, House me cachó y me quitó el celular-mentí -Voy a saltarme la última clase así que creo que podemos ir a ver los muebles y a comprarte algo de ropa … no amor, no estoy diciendo que la tuya ya no te viene si no que tú me dijiste que nada te quedaba bueno, ¿estás en casa?¿prefieres que vaya por ti?, Ok amor como tú digas, nos vemos en una hora en la cafetería te amo bebé –colgué.

-¿Estaba furiosa?_ –preguntó Yaten _

_-_Algo, pero sé cómo llevarlo, he aprendido mucho gracias al Couvade-llevé mi tenedor con ensalada a mi boca- en especial a entender la revolución de hormonas de mi nena.

-¿y cómo sigues con los síntomas?-preguntó Amy.

-Han casi desaparecido, solo me queda la somnolencia y bueno el antojo por el chocolate. Temo que uno de mis hijos sea negrito- No porque sea racista si no por la cantidad de chocolate que tanto Serena como yo hemos comido.

-Eso es estúpido-bufó Kakyuu.

-Lo sé pero me encanta hacer enojar a Sere con esa teoría, no puede comer tantos dulces o creará diabetes gestacional. Bueno debo ir a clases, esta semana toca ir a ver pelis a tu casa ¿no Seiya?.

-Sip, veremos el vengador del futuro, me han dicho que tiene buenas imágenes-dijo él a lo que asentí.

Estuve varias horas peleando contra el sueño sobre todo porque el doctor Tomoe hablaba de enfermedades congénitas del corazón…Mi área a laborar.

La última clase era primeros auxilios avanzados así que esa me la volé.

Estaba esperando a mi nena fuera de la cafetería cuando la vi llegar, intenté no reírme pero fue en balde.

No fue realmente una carcajada limpia pero no pude evitar búrlame, Sere traía un vestido floreado, que más que vestido parecía un carpa de circo, si bien era cierto que mi nena estaba gordita eso la hacía ver ridícula.

-Puedes seguir burlándote adelante –dijo ella con voz seria y la mirada aguada-era esto o ponerme una de tus sudaderas-la primera lágrima rodó por su mejilla.

-Amor-la abracé- lo siento-pero quien te dio esa jodida cosa ¿por qué nunca la vi en mi closet ni en el tuyo?-la despegué de mí limpiando su rostro-además mi ropa es tuya y lo sabes, es preferible que te coloques una de mis sudaderas que ese pedazo de tela mal envuelta .

-Este vestido me lo dio la Sra. Tirsa luego que tiré toda mi ropa por la ventana.

-¿y por qué hiciste eso?

-Porque nada me queda-dijo suavemente como si yo fuese retazado- todo me queda demasiado justo o no me cierra

-¿Y por eso decidiste botar toda tu ropa? –ella asintió- no te detuviste a pensar ¿qué tienes siete meses de embarazo? un embarazo gemelar aparte y ¿qué en unos dos meses o cuatro a lo mucho volverás a tu peso normal?

-No pensé-dijo apenada.

-Exacto no pensaste amor-besé su frente-falta poco mi vida, ahora sube al coche, voy a llevarte a buscar algo lindo para que te quites esa cosa tan espantosa-fingí un estremecimiento, ella sonrió antes de subirse al coche.

Así que aquí estaba yo, casi tres horas después y luego de haber ido a no sé cuántas tiendas.

-¡Parezco un tanque!-gritó mi nena al comprobar que el último vestido que le había gustado no le quedaba bueno. Ya había perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces había escuchado las palabras, tanque, ballena, mamut, rinoceronte y gusano mal envuelto –¡Ayúdame!-gritó abriendo la puerta del vestier.

Camine lentamente hasta llegar a su lado-mi amor si sigues insistiendo en comprar ropa de tu talla ninguna va quedarte, mi vida estas embarazada-le dije lo obvio.

-Tú también piensas que parezco un tanque, por eso ya no hacemos el amor

¡Qué!

-Eso es estúpido-le dije bajando el cierre del vestido-No hacemos el amor no porque no quiera si no porque a estas alturas del embarazo no es recomendable.-le dije serio- estamos en una tienda de talla S, Serena deberíamos ir a una tienda de mamás.

-¡No!-gritó-sal de aquí si tanta repulsión te causo-dijo empujando.

-No seas niña-le dije empezando a enojarme-no me repulsas.

-Quieres que vaya a una de esas tiendas donde venden tallas XL-gimió.

-Es lógico en tu estado-grité exasperado.

-¡eres un bruto! ¡por tu culpa parezco la mama de Willy!-gritó.

-¡Pues no te vi quejándote mientras hacíamos el trabajo!-grité de vuelta empezando a ver todo rojo–sabes que, has lo que se te dé la gana yo solo busco la comodidad para ti, ponte la jodida carpa de circo y vamos a casa que muero de hambre-dije enojado antes de salir del vestier y de la boutique sin importarme la mirada de los demás compradores.

Caminé de un lado a otro enojado conmigo mismo y con ella, yo amaba la forma que su cuerpo estaba tomando. Sí lo acepto, estaba aterrado de tener que cuidar a dos bebes con 23 años y aparte tener que hacer carrera, pero amaba a Serena Tsukino de Chiba con cada uno de mis huesos y por ella y esos bebés iba venderle mi alma al diablo si era necesario. Me senté en una silla y cerré los ojos intentando calmarme pero estaba demasiado ofuscado, ya bastante culpable me sentía yo para que ella me echara todo encima. No había sido mi culpa ni de ella, simplemente había pasado y ya.

-Darién-la voz de mi nena salió ronca como si hubiese estado llorando. No abrí los ojos-bebé –manipuladora, sabía que ella me decía bebé y yo caía como idiota-Lo siento –se sentó a mi lado-sentí las lágrimas desbordarse en mis ojos aun cerrados.

Porque jodidos estaba llorando… A sí, Couvade.

-Lo lamento-dijo con vocecita infantil-yo sé que no fue tu culpa-agarró mi mano.

-Pero te empeñas en recordármelo ¿no nena?, como si hubiese dicho hoy voy a embarazar a mi novia -dije sin mirarla y limpiando mis lágrimas con mi camisa.

-Yo… No sé qué me pasa bebé-su mano acarició mi rostro-solo quiero que pasen estos dos meses y volver a mi vida…

-Se supone que esos bebés y yo debemos ser tu vida Serena, ¿o te arrepientes de ser mi esposa?-fijé mi vista en ella.

-¡NO! –se apresuró a contestar-bebé yo te amo y nada me hace más feliz que ser tu esposa, pero estoy gorda y bueno…

-No estás gorda, sólo más rellenita y eso es normal amor-dije cuando vi que una lágrima rodó por su mejilla-odiaba verla llorar.

-Llévame a esa tienda de mamás y vayamos a casa te prepararé algo rico para comer-dijo acariciando mi nuca.

-No hagas eso-le dije moviendo mi cabeza-ya es demasiado difícil mantener a Dariencito dentro de mis pantalones cuando dormimos-le sonreí y ella junto nuestras frentes.

-Te das cuenta que hemos tenido nuestra primera pelea de casados-dijo con una sonrisa.

-Sip y no tendremos sexo de reconciliación-traté de verme abatido a lo que ella sonrió.

-Te recompensaré-dijo con voz picara.

-No lo dude señora Chiba luego de la cuarentena usted me debe una luna de miel.

-¿Quién se quedará con los bebes?-dijo ella riendo.

-Los abuelos… deben servir para algo de vez en vez-ambos reímos.

-Llévame a esa tienda para mamás-dijo ella.

-Comamos algo y luego te llevo, te amo amor pero tú y la cocina son enemigas a muerte y has prometido recompensarme- la tomé de la mano y juntos caminamos a la plazoleta de comidas.

Después de una buena hamburguesa y un par de vasos de Coca Cola nos dirigimos a la única tienda que había para mamas en el almacén.

Había ropa demasiado bonita, legins y camisones que hacían que mi nena se viera hermosa, escogió varios juegos de ropa y se cambió el vestido horroroso que llevaba. Con un par de bolsas y unos cuantos dólares menos en mi tarjeta de crédito nos dirigimos a la tienda de muebles, como no sabíamos que tendríamos mi princesa escogió algo sencillo, un par de cunas en madera blanca, un cambiador, dos moisés, un coche doble y ropita de cama en color verde, amarillo y blanco a la vez que un mural de animalitos, muñecos de felpa y varias cenefas de animales, al parecer la decoración sería de animalitos.

No me quejé y traté de opinar en casi todo, cuando pasamos por una tienda de bebés mi nena enloqueció. Compró bañeras, toallas, cobijas y ropa mucha ropa para los bebés, con la Visa sangrando a muerte y la Master Card pidiendo clemencia abandonamos el centro comercial, si bien tenía dinero no podía hacer uso de él completamente hasta que no me titulara, era una de las razones por la cual Serena me dijo que yo debía continuar la universidad.

Cuando llegamos al departamento ya era de noche, me desvestí colocándome el pantalón de pijama sin colocarme camisilla ya que tenía calor, otro síntoma que tenía gracias a couvade. Mientras Sere se bañaba preparé dos tazas con cereal y le llevé una a mi nena que se miraba en el espejo con tan solo un par de bragas diminutas y un sostén en donde sus pechos querían salir

-Amor-la llamé –estas preciosa lo sabes ¿verdad?-ella me miró y acarició su vientre, podía verse el pie de uno de nuestros hijos presionando hacia fuera al igual que del otro lado estaba la cabeza del otro o eso nos había explicado la doctora Kino, dejé las tazas en el tocador antes de caminar a ella y abrazarla al darme cuenta que estaba llorando-¿Qué pasa princesa?-pregunté mientras la abrazaba por detrás descansando mi barbilla justo sobre el tope de su cabeza-¿amor?

-Crees que volveré a mi peso normal-no fue una pregunta

-Claro que sí mi amor-dije dándole un beso-aunque como te dije, estás más llenita pero sigues siendo hermosa a mis ojos –miré sus pechos rellenos y no pude evitar el relampagueo de lujuria. Amaba a mi esposa y apenas teníamos dos meses de casados y se supone que los primeros meses son aquellos en los que la actividad sexual mandaba.

-¿Me deseas?-preguntó ella de repente.

-Mírame a los ojos –le dije a través del espejo, mis manos estaban tocando su vientre y debajo de sus pechos-te deseo más que a mi propia vida, pero no quiero hacerte daño.

-Hazme el amor-dijo en voz baja.

-Princesa…

-Somos médicos, si lo hacemos con cuidado no me harás daño, yo necesito saber que aun te gusto.

-Pero me gustas amor-la giré mirándola a los ojos y tomé su mano hasta llevarla a mi miembro empalmado-y te deseo.

-Entonces demuéstramelo-dijo ella apretando mi miembro.

Siseé entre dientes-Amor, yo…-contuve un gemido cuando ella metió su mano entre mis pantalones y empezó a acariciarme, mientras me empujaba a la cama.

- Por favor bebé-bruja manipuladora, estaba usando esa vocecita que a mí me mataba.

¿Y quién demonios era yo para negarle algo a mi nena?

-Seremos cuidadosos-dije yo mientras ella bajaba mis pantalones y me obligaba a sentarme en la cama

-Muy cuidadosos-me empujó hasta que quedé con la espalda recta en el colchón y ella gateaba de rodillas con las piernas a cada lado de mi cuerpo.

¡En qué jodido momento se quitó las bragas!.

Dejó mi muy dispuesto miembro alineado con su entrada y gemí de puro placer cuando ella me hizo camino en su interior. Hacía más de tres semanas que no la tocaba desde aquella vez que escogimos los nombres de los bebés, me levanté un poco dejando que ella tomara el control y llevara los envites mientras yo soltaba su sostén y me dedicaba a atender sus pechos, mientras la escuchaba gemir bajo y aumentar la velocidad, tomé sus caderas y le susurré que fuese despacio, no teníamos prisas, mientras ella me cabalgaba yo me alimentaba de su cuerpo.

Minutos después caímos exhaustos, había sido tan placentero que por Dios que lo repetiríamos.

El cereal estaba hecho una pasta así que sin importarme mi desnudes tomé las taza y preparé un par de platos nuevos, cuando volví a la habitación mi nena estaba desnuda en nuestra cama y profundamente dormida.

Quise levantarla para que comiera algo pero simplemente no pude, tomé mi cereal y guardé el de ella antes de volver a la cama y acostarme a su lado no sin antes cubrirla con la colcha y dejar que su cabeza estuviese contra mi pecho… Dios amaba a esta mujer más que a mi propia vida, acaricié el vientre de mi mujer cuando mis hijos empezaron a removerse y sonreí, amaba a mi mujer y a mis hijos, por momentos como este bien valía la pena soportar el maldito couvade.

.

.

.

A poco no es tierno…..gracias por leer y comentar chicas!

Aryam


	8. Chapter 8

Los personajes de Sailor Moon son propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo los utilizo por diversión … Y para torturar a Darién jajajaj XD

.

.

Gracias a mi Lau preciosa por ayudarme con la horrografia…

.

.

Embarazados Capitulo 8

8 Mes: disputas, peleas y síntomas…

.

.

.

Estábamos todos en el jardín de la casa de mis padres, la razón mi papá estaba de cumpleaños el viejo, se hacía más viejo, Rei había venido con Nicolás para celebrar el magno evento.

Yo estaba cansado, enojado y estresado.

Amaba a mi esposa y a mis hijos no natos, pero esta semana había dormido mal. Sonreí ante mi eufemismo, en realidad No había dormido.

Serena había estado quejándose mucho estos últimos días "la cama está dura", "la almohada está baja", "tengo antojos", "hace calor", "me duele la espalda" y la lista seguía y seguía.

—¿No la estas llevando bien verdad? —Nick me ofreció un cerveza— los últimos meses son los más pesados, si lo sabré yo que Rei se volvió un jodido mostro—dijo lo último bajito—Amo a Zafiro, pero lo pensaré dos veces antes de volver a intentar tener otro hijo—Zafiro, mi sobrinito de dos años. Lo veía hablar con Serena y ponerle la cabeza en su vientre mientras Rei lo tenía atado de…

—¿Eso es un collar de perros?—dije mirando el osito que tenia mi sobrino por morral tenía una tira larga y gruesa que terminaba justo en la mano de mi hermana mayor.

—Se llaman…—Nick fingió pensar—Yo también lo veo como un jodido collar de perro, pero Rei lo llama entrenador de primeros pasos—dijo orgulloso de haberse acordado.

—Que ni se le ocurra a Serena ponerle una jodida cosa de esas a mis hijos —dije tomando un trago.

—¿preparado para lo que viene? —dijo mi cuñado riendo por lo bajo.

—No me vengas a meter terror Nick.

—Sí no es terror hermano. Sí uno es un monstro, dos deben ser el infierno.

—Quien te oye dice que no amas ni a mi hermana ni a Zafiro—lo mire con ojos entrecerrados.

—Los amo más que a mi vida hermano, pero no te voy a negar que fue muy difícil los primeros meses.

—Bueno Serena y yo trataremos de trabajar en equipo.

—Te deseo suerte.

—¡La cena esta lista! —Gritó mamá.

—Vamos —dijo Nick dejando su cerveza en el césped.

—¿Es seguro que dejes eso ahí?-pregunté.

—Tienes razón — la tomo llevándola con el a la mesa.

—Te vez cansado corazón —dijo mamá dándome un beso.

Serena bajó la vista apenada, había pasado solo unas tres semanas desde que habíamos discutido por lo de la ropa —Ey.. —la llamé—cuando nazcan y me llamen papá tendré mi recompensa— ella subió el rostro y me sonrió —mientras tanto tu puedes pagar por ellos, por el momento y debido a las circunstancias me conformo con besos muy largos, pero en unos tres meses usted deberá pagar con intereses señora Chiba—le susurré al oído.

Ella me dio un beso rápido ya que sus padres y su hermano se sentaban en la mesa a disfrutar la barbacoa de mi padre.

—Tienes los pies muy hinchados hija—dijo mi madre sentándose al lado de Sere, ya las patatas y la ensalada estaban en la mesa y la servidumbre traería el resto— estos dos meses serán los más difíciles—dijo ella en un suspiro.

—Si lo sabré yo—dijeron los tres hombres de la mesa; mi padre, mi suegro y mi cuñado.

—Quizás no haya que esperar tanto tiempo—dijo mi padre— como profesionales de la salud, Darién eres consiente que el útero de Serena esta soportando una carga elevada a la dos al cuadrado.

Serena, Rei, Nicolás y yo asentimos.

—Hay mortales en la mesa—dijo Samuel burlón.

—Lo que mi papá quiere decir es que es probable que el parto se adelante, eso ya lo tenemos cubierto pá, el cuarto de los bebes está a punto de ser terminado, mañana los chicos y yo nos encargaremos de la pintura y las cenefas.

Empezaron a traer la carne y cada quien empezó a servirse la comida

—¿No te gusta hija? —dijo mi padre al ver que mi esposa no comía nada

—No es eso Artemis es que simplemente no tengo mucha hambre, me apetece más algo dulce.

—Ya esta mañana te comiste un helado nena, por hoy no puedes comer nada mas de dulce.

—¿No voy a comer pastel?.

—No—dije tajante, estábamos a un paso de la diabetes.

—Si voy a comerlo.

—He dicho que no Serena—Dije empezando a enojarme

—No eres mi papá, yo puedo comer lo que se me venga en gana!—Gritó

—Has lo que quieras, ya no tengo hambre— dije levantándome de la silla y caminando al jardín trasero de la casa, pude escuchar a mi hermana diciendo algo parecido a "todos son unos brutos", pero no me importó, estaba demasiado cansado como para discutir con Serena por cosas que ella sabía que no debía hacer, ¡Jesucristo ella era doctora!

Me metí por la puerta trasera caminando hasta mi habitación, mi vida había cambiado mucho en los últimos ocho meses, el jodido couvade que debía irse hacia tres meses atrás aún estaba conmigo así que ahora estaba bipolar, me debatía entre llorar de rabia, seguir enojado y respirar profundo.

—Darién —sentí que me llamaban.

—Déjame solo papá.

—Hijo—abrió la puerta entrando hasta sentarse en la cama—sé que no es fácil, la vida te cambia ya que das un giro de 180 grados, estás nervioso y estas últimas semanas son difíciles, además está la abstinencia, pero ustedes son un matrimonio joven, tú no eres el único que la está pasando mal, además de lo que te sucede con el Couvade, Serena tiene que aguantar peso extra en su columna, además hay que agregar que bueno ella tuvo que dejar la universidad, sus pies se hinchan, su cuerpo ha cambiado y su esposo anda bipolar.

—Lo se pá, es solo que estoy cansado, esta semana ha sido de perros y no he dormido mucho, te agradecería me dejaras solo.

—Tu esposa quiere irse y ha llamado un taxi.

—¡Pero que jodidos! —grite cabreado, levantándome de la cama.

—No discutas con ella trata de entenderla, Luna le ha hecho creer que ha llamado el taxi mientras yo hablaba contigo, quiero que me acompañes a un lugar.

—¿A dónde? —quise sonar menos grosero pero fue imposible.

¡Les había dicho que estaba bipolar no!

—Arriba, al sótano— dijo el levantándose.

Caminamos hasta subir las escaleras que nos llevarían al sótano, estaba oscuro y polvoriento, sentía mi ira crecer.

—Papá mientras estamos aquí Serena pudo haberse ido—dije tratando de calmarme.

— Yo sé que estaba por aquí —expresó mi viejo ignorándome —¡Aquí está! —Dijo sacando un chaleco— póntelo.

—Pa, eso está sucio y lleno de polvo.

—anda hijo, póntelo.

—Está bien—dije tomando el chaleco y poniéndomelo—Ciérralo tú—le di la espalda a mi padre y pude ver como el cerro el ziper.

—sabes que en esta familia todos hemos sido médicos, desde tu bisabuelo hasta Rei y ahora tu —Asentí —Tu abuelo me dio esto cuando Luna entró al octavo mes con Rei, yo quise dárselo a Nicolás pero tu madre me aseguro que tú lo necesitarías más…Por lo que veo no se equivocó, quiero que abras los bolsillos del pecho—hice lo que mee pidió y luego mi papá abrió una caja sacando unas pesas—Colócalas en los bolsillos—me las dio las condenadas parecían no pesar, pero pesaban, cuando las coloque en los bolsillos casi me voy de boca contra el suelo—Pesan ¿verdad? —Asentí— ahora abre el bolsillo que está en el vientre—hice lo que me pidió abriendo el cierre papá, se agacho y con mucho esfuerzo tomo otra pesa esta vez el mismo la colocó dentro del saco.

—Mierda pá esto pesa mucho—dije cuando sentí que la columna vertebral se me iba a partir en dos como un palito de mondadientes.

—Tú acabas de tratar muy mal a tu esposa.

—Pero si no le dije nada, ella sabe que estamos a un paso minúsculo de un alta en azúcar, aun así quiere comportarse como una jodida niña y yo estoy realmente cansado, si me fui de la mesa fue para evitar una discusión

—La hiciste quedar mal delante de su familia y la tuya. Hijo entiendo a Couvade, aunque no pasé por él, y sé que en estos momentos estás aireado sin saber exactamente porque pero te haré una pregunta ¿Estás cómodo?

—¡Por supuesto que no! —Chillé como nena—esta jodida cosa va a romper todos los huesos de mi espalda

—Exacto…

—Artemis, no voy a servirte mucho parapléjico ayúdame a quitarme esto.

Mi padre negó.

—Ese es el peso que serena está cargando en su espalda, a eso hay que sumarle que los bebes aprietan su vejiga y los pies hinchados le duelen, sin contar las estrías que seguramente le han salido y el mal humor que a veces le da tan inexplicablemente como a ti.

—Bien, ya entendí el punto, quítame esta jodida cosa—refuté

—Vas a ir a hablar con tu esposa a disculparte y le darás a comer una pequeña porción de tu torta.

—Siiii, quítame esto— decía tratando de retirar la cremallera.

—Voltéate—dijo mi padre abriendo el maldito chaleco, cuando me lo quité fue como volver a respirar.

Bajé las escaleras apresuradamente, mamá estaba en la cocina junto con Ikuko. Ambas mujeres me lanzaron de esas miradas que si mataran mis hijos estaban huérfanos.

Cuando llegué al Jardín Serena no estaba..

—¿Dónde está mi esposa? —pregunté a mi hermana

—Creo que fue al baño, sabes que a veces eres un completo…—Se calló—Mamá no merece que diga eso—Sin prestarle atención me dirigí hacia el baño del primer piso, era imposible que Serena estuviese en el piso de arriba

Ella tardó varios minutos antes de salir, cuando la puerta se abrió pude ver a mi mujer, su nariz estaba un poco roja y sus ojos aguados.

—Soy un maldito bastardo ¿no nena?—dije cuando ella me miró con sus hermosos ojos celestes llenos de lágrimas sin derramar.

—Tú tienes razón, me estoy portando como una niña.

—No bebé yo fui el niño, no sabes cómo lo siento, esta última semana he estado pensando solo en mí, en mis pocas horas de sueño, los exámenes y los trabajos sin pensar en ti y en todo lo que conlleva que lleves mis hijos en tu vientre—me acerqué a ella limpiando una lágrima esquiva que se derramó de sus parpados —Tú has dormido prácticamente lo mismo que yo y tienes los mismos malditos cambios de humor, me gustaría decir que he actuado como un verdadero idiota por el Couvade, pero solo fui egoísta y lo siento amor —junté su frente con la mía—Lo siento mucho.

—Yo también lo siento, he estado presionándote.

—Shutts, ¿Me perdonas? —ella asintió.

—¿Y tú a mí?—dijo con vocecilla infantil, a lo que asentí también—Nuestra segunda pelea de casados—suspiró.

—Y tampoco tendré sexo de reconciliación—suspire dramáticamente—supongo que su cuenta sigue elevándose

—Llévame a casa, tengo los pies muy hinchados, y me duelen y ni que decirte de mi espalda, está matándome literalmente, además quiero irme antes que Artemis corte el pastel—Sonrió—es mejor evitar la tentación.

—Podrás comer un poco de pastel, de mi porción cantémosle el cumpleaños a mi viejo y nos vamos a casa—ella asintió —te amo princesa.

—Y yo te amo a ti —dijo ella antes de juntar nuestros labios.

.

.

.

El día siguiente comenzó mucho más animado. Diamante, Seiya, Yaten y Andrew estaban en el departamento ayudándome a pintar la habitación de los gemelos, mientras Diamante, Andrew y yo pintábamos, Seiya y Yaten armaban las cunas.

Según ellos una gota de pintura en sus cabellos y nos molerían a golpes...

Diamante era un niño, por lo que cuando terminamos de pintar estábamos todos salpicados de pintura

Lita estaba terminando el almuerzo ayudada por Kakyuu mientras Mina y Esmeralda hablaban con Serena, creí ver a Mina masajeando los pies de mi esposa mientras iba a buscar agua para disolver la pintura, hoy los pies de mi nena estaban tan hinchados como un pez globo.

Cuando la pintura estuvo seca, colocamos el mural de granja y animales mientras Mina y Esmeralda colocaban la cenefa, poco a poco mi viejo cuarto de huéspedes se transformaba en el lugar de descanso de mis hijos.

A medio día Lita sirvió el almuerzo, nada muy elaborado Spaguetti con pollo y salsa bechamel junto con pan con ajo y refresco. Cuando terminamos de almorzar volvimos a nuestra labor.

Varias horas después el cuarto de los gemelos estaba pintado y amoblado.

Esta vez me senté junto con Serena colocando mi mano en su vientre mientras nuestros hijos o hijas jugaban una final de futbol en su vientre, daban tantas patadas que podía verse claramente cuando uno se estiraba o encogía, besé su vientre reverencialmente sin importarme los susurros de Andrew a Lita o las bromas pesadas de Seiya y Ante. Solo quedaba colocar los peluches y meter la ropita dentro del closet, el lunes sería festivo así que eso lo haríamos ella y yo mañana.

Todos estábamos sentados en la sala viendo una película…

A las 9 en punto los chicos se fueron, me di una ducha rápida y me recosté al lado de mi esposa colocando su mano en su vientre y haciendo círculos perezosos en su ombligo, pensaba que ella se relajaría y se dormiría más pronto. Traté de no tocar las pequeñas estrías que habían salido en su vientre bajo a pesar de embetunar su vientre con aceite para bebes todas las noches, ella estaba a medio lado lo que me daba mayor acceso a su vientre sonreí sobre su hombro cuando con las yemas de mis dedos sopase la línea que se había dibujado desde su ombligo hasta un poco más abajo, entonces mi nena hizo algo que pensé que no haría.

Ella gimió. Un gemido largo y débil a la vez que juntaba sus piernas un poco, sin quererlo yo estaba excitándola pero era imposible que ella y yo hiciéramos el amor en estos momentos.

—Darién… —dijo con voz estrangulada.

—Lo siento amor—dije dejando mi mano quieta sobre su vientre, estaba cansado así que no me tomó mucho quedarme dormido. Por obra del cielo Serena logró dormir más de cuatro horas seguidas hasta las 5 am cuando se levantó al baño.

Nos quedamos tontoneando en la cama mirándonos fijamente y dándonos pequeños besos, disfrutando nuestro último mes como una pareja casada y sola, no sabría cuánto tiempo nos iban a quitar los gemelos, sabía que sería muy nulo el tiempo que tendríamos para nosotros, al menos por los próximos cuatro o cinco meses.

Ella dio un suspiro largo cuando me alejé luego de un largo y profundo beso—Te extraño—susurró.

—Estoy contigo amor—dije pegándola más a mí.

—Extraño nuestro primer mes en este departamento.

—¿En el que hacíamos el amor como hámster en época de apareo?—ella asintió —Cuando los bebes estén grandes, en unos cuatro cinco meses volveremos a los viejos tiempos…Amarte hasta el amanecer.

Ella sonrió

—Te deseo ahora—dijo sin mirarme—Siento como mi si estuviese quemándome a fuego lento cuando me besas—estaba ligeramente sonrojada—soy una mujer dominada por las hormonas, pero tú no quieres estar conmigo desde hace un mes.

—No es que no quiera princesa es que…

—Lo sé, pero no me vas a hacer daño amor.

—¿Estás excitada ahora mi nena?—ella tomó mi mano llevándola a su entrepierna, encima de sus bragitas de encaje.

—¿Qué opinas tú? puedes ser muy persuasivo con solo un beso—su rostro ya no estaba sonrojado, estaba literalmente rojo

—Puedo aliviarte—dije moviendo mis dedos sobre sus muy mojadas bragas.

—Por favor bebé —dijo acariciando los cabellos de mi nuca

Introduje mis dedos en sus bragas y me dediqué a observar los ojos de mi mujer mientras mis manos trataban de aliviarla, cuando ella se corrió fuertemente gritando mi nombre estuve tentado a paladearla pero me abstuve.

Después de una ducha rápida y preparar algunas tortillas para un desayuno-almuerzo, ella y yo estuvimos en la habitación de los bebés, el olor a pintura se había disipado ya que la pintura era a base de agua y especial para cuartos de bebes recién nacidos, cuando los peluches estuvieron en los estantes y las cunitas cubiertas con cobijas en tono verde manzana Serena salió de la habitación mientras yo acomodaba la silla mecedora.

Cuando regresó estaba un poco pálida y sudorosa

—¿Estás bien amor? —pregunté mirándola de reojo, ella asintió así que yo proseguí con mi nueva tarea colocar la ropa en los estantes.

Durante el resto del día Serena estuvo extraña, muy callada sudorosa la noche había caído rápidamente podría decir que ni habíamos sentido el tiempo debido a que estuvimos entretenidos en el cuarto de los bebes.

Estaba acostado en la cama esperando que ella saliese del baño, pero la llave de la ducha había sido cerrada alrededor de quince minutos atrás y ella aun no salía.

—Amor, ¿estás bien? —pregunté tocando la puerta, mas no recibí ninguna atención de vuelta—¿Serena?—Un pequeño gemido ahogado me hizo ponerme en alerta—Amor —dije un poco desesperado—está atrancada Serena, cerraste por dentro—Un nuevo gemido por su parte me hizo estremecer—Serena… —Empujé la puerta un poco ¿Por qué carajos cerraste con llave? —gemí cuando la sentí dar un gemido mas así que hice lo que todo hombre hacía en estas ocasiones—Aléjate de la puerta amor—Grité antes de arremeter fuertemente contra ella.

No cedió…

Después de un par de envites la puerta se abrió estaba preparado para muchas cosas, pero no para lo que vi allí

Serena estaba sentada en el suelo de la ducha, su piel estaba pálida y desnuda mientras ella titiritaba no estaba seguro si de frio o por miedo, pero había algo de lo que estaba completamente seguro.

El día G había llegado y mi esposa estaba teniendo contracciones..

.

.

.

Taran! Jajaja aún no me decido que darle a estos dos ¿qué me recomiendan? ¿niños o niñas?…No se vale un niño y una niña, debe ser del mismo sexo ajajaja, gracias nuevamente a Laura por ayudarme (sé que esto te molesta, pero al cesar lo que es del cesar y a Dios lo que es de Dios XD), solo falta un cap y el epílogo…Me estoy quedando sin Dariens el único que no quiere irse es Endimión jajajajaja besitos….

Aryam…

Psdta: Odio profundamente los entrenadores de primeros pasos…Los bebés parecen perros XD!


	9. Chapter 9

**Los personajes de Sailor Moon son propiedad de Naoko T., yo sólo me atribuyo la historia.**

**Contracciones-parto**

.

.

—¡Has algo, Has algo, Has algo! —Gritó Serena antes de dar un chirrido de dolor—Tú me embarazaste, ¡No te quedes ahí parado Darien! —su grito me hizo reaccionar

—Mmm Respira princesa— dije algo asustado, mientras la tomaba en brazos y la llevaba a la cama, busque rápidamente un pantalón de los de Yoga y un suéter mío

—Estoy respirando por un demonio, llama a House, a Artemis o a quien sea—dijo colocándose la ropa.

—Si—le dije marcando rápidamente los números de mi padre —¿Artemis?, es Serena parece que entró en labor—el grito de mi esposa me hizo pegar un brinco

—Parece ¿enserio Chiba? ¡Parece! ¡Joder voy a parir!

—Está en labor—le dije a mi padre— si vamos para allá papá, como tu digas—Corté—vamos tenemos que ir al hospital..

—No me digas, si quieres podemos sentarnos a tomar café y esperar que los bebes nazcan aquí...Digo podemos tenerlos en la bañera o mejor en la cocina... Cristo te volviste bruto o qué Diablos...Ahhhh. Dios porque tu no tienes estos dolores, voy a morirme ¿verdad Dar? Te juro por todos los dioses que te cortaré todos los servicios —Chilló mientras bajábamos por el ascensor—¿Dónde esta la maleta de los bebés?—

—¡Mierda!

—Mierda, ¡Mierda! Darién Endimión Chiba

—Amor lo lamento, vamos a hacer una cosa —dije intentando calmarme—te dejo en el coche y subo por la maleta de los bebés— ella se retorció de dolor doblándose completamente lo que me hizo tomarla en brazos. Ella se apoyo en mí y yo maldije hasta que llegamos al auto, abrí rápidamente y la dejé sentada en el asiento del copiloto—Voy por las maletas—dije dándole un beso en la frente y girándome para ir, su mano se cerró en mi muñeca a tal punto que pensé que iba a enterrarme las uñas en mi piel...

—Tu…—Gimió y cerro los ojos fuertemente—Tu me dejas sola, en este puto sótano oscuro y te juro por todos los dioses que te corto las pelotas la próxima vez que duermas junto a mi...—su voz salió tan fuerte e intimidante que no pude evitar llevar mi otra mano a mi entrepierna—Llama a mamá y dile que venga por la maldita maleta y tu móntate en el auto y conduce al hospital Yaaaa!

—Esta bien, Esta bien pero no me grites, me aturdes y ya estoy demasiado nervioso, necesito que te calmes, recuerda inhala, exhala.

—¡Conduce!

—¡Esta bien! —me giré y cerré la puerta caminando hasta mi asiento, encendí el coche mientras marcaba a Luna.

—Hijo ya tu papá me dijo que….

—Mamá—La corté—hemos salido muy rápido del apartamento y he olvidado la maleta de los niños.

—Darién…

—Mamá con la cantaleta de Serena es suficiente—dije fastidiado— Tom tiene la llave de repuesto, en este momento voy al hospital.

Cerré la llamada sin ver a mi esposa, ya no gemía ni gritaba, sus uñas se enterraban en el cuero del Ferrari, su frente estaba perlada en sudor, suspiré calmándome y estiré mi mano hasta tomar una de las de ella

—Respira amor…—susurré —Ya falta poco—apreté su mano y ella asintió devolviéndome el apretón —Te amo Serena Tsukino —Quise mirarla pero tenía que tener los ojos en la carretera, una nueva contracción llegó ya que ella se retorció en la silla y cerró los ojos mientras respiraba fuertemente, su mano me apretó al punto que pensé que iba a partirme los dedos.

No me quejé, cualquier dolor que yo sintiera era mínimo en comparación con lo que ella estaba pasando, conté mentalmente hasta llegar a quince fue cuando Serena se enderezó y reposó su cabeza en el asiento.

—Respira—me sentía impotente —contaste conmigo.

—Porque no conduces más rápido, ¡hoy quieres ser una tortuga! —traté de entenderla.

—Voy lo mas rápido que puedo amor, lo permitido—Ella volvió a apretar mi mano, esta vez su cuerpo entero se pegó al cuero de la silla, nuevas lágrimas surcaron sus pómulos y mande al diablo la velocidad permitida, mis hijos no iban a nacer en el coche y la contracciones estaban muy seguidas.

Maldije un poco a unos cuantos ancianos en la vía, pero alcanzamos a llegar para cuando la sexta contracción llego a Serena, Artemis estaba allí con una silla.

—¿Cada cuanto son las contracciones? —preguntó mi padre.

—Cada siete u ocho minutos —contesté mientras caminábamos por los pasillos.

—¿Cuándo empezaron? —iba a contestar pero ella se adelantó.

—Me siento mal desde esta mañana, empecé a sentirlas como a la una de la tarde—me gire mirándola mal—

—¡Cuando carajos pensabas decirme! ¿Cuándo tuvieras mis hijos en el baño? —grité mientras a ella la pasaban en la cama.

—Sabía que aún no era tiempo, no eres el único doctor aquí.

—Pero soy el padre, Dios yo me di cuenta. ¡Yo te vi!—mi voz se alzó unas octavas.

—¡No me grites!

—¡No me ocultes cosas!

—Chicos no es el momento—dijo un hombre de edad adulta, con anteojos cuadrados y cabeza rapada.

—Saul—Mi padre extendió su mano a el y se estrecharon fuertemente.

—¿Ella es tu hija?

—La dejo en tus manos, Saul —dijo mi padre.

—¿Tu no vas a estar?—dijo mi nena con voz asustada, por el momento mi enojo pasó, estaba seguro que mi padre estaría con nosotros. Mi padre acarició su flequillo con cariño.

—Estoy muy compenetrado contigo, eres como mi hija, estaré junto a ti pero como un familiar, no como tu doctor.

—Pero…

—Nada va a pasarte hija, Saul es un especialista con larga trayectoria, ahora el va examinarte y Darién y yo estaremos afuera.

—¡No! —no fui consiente de lo que había dicho—Lo habíamos hablado padre, tu ibas a atenderla—dije mirando a Artemis con rabia.

—Hijo.

—Darién —Habló el señor —debo revisar cuanto a dilatado y conectar los monitores, debes salir.

—Solo el maldito diablo me saca de aquí —Sere apretó mi mano y me giré enfocándome en ella.

—Ve—tragó saliva fuertemente—Tengo ganas de vomitar, ¿es normal? —miró a mi padre.

—Si, es normal—contestó mi padre, — Darién y yo iremos a buscarte hielo, eso ayuda a controlar las náuseas, vamos hijo.

—Dije no—dije seriamente mirando a mi padre—No pienso dejarla con un extraño.

—Dar—miré a mi esposa—tengo ganas de vomitar, ¡ve por el maldito hielo! ¡Y deja al doctor hacer su trabajo!...Por favor amor—su expresión se suavizó.

—Pero…

—Darién —el doctor puso una mano en mi hombro, —somos colegas, cuidaré a tu esposa como si fuese mi hija, pero debes dejarme hacer mi trabajo

—Esta bien, yo iré por el hielo, tú—miré a mi padre—tú te quedas—sentencié antes de besar la frente de mi esposa y salir de allí.

Salí de la habitación encontrándome con mi madre que traía la maleta de los bebés—¿Cómo está Serena?

—En la habitación ¿sabías que mi padre no iba a atenderla?

—Tu padre piensa…

—¡Lo sabías! —estaba enojado. No, estaba más que enojado. Recibí la maleta de mis hijos y caminé de vuelta a la habitación.

Serena estaba conectada a los monitores, estaba sentada con la cabeza pegada a las rodillas y las piernas medio abiertas, le habían quitado el pantalón de yoga y mi vieja franela, ahora tenía puesta una bata de hospital, Artemis tenía sus manos aferradas a las de ella mientras ella atravesaba una de las contracciones.

—Estás haciéndolo muy bien hija, respira con calma ya va pasar, tranquila, eso es, eres muy fuerte Serena—dijo mi padre ayudándola a recostarse entre las almohadas

—¿Estás bien? —coloqué la maleta en el sofá y me acerqué moviendo el flequillo de su frente y pegando luego mi frente con la de ella, sus ojos se cerraron y yo me acomodé en un lado de la cama —Te amo preciosa, lo estás haciendo muy bien —susurré, ella dio un suspiro largo antes de que sus hermosos ojos se abrieran para mí.

—Trajiste mi hielo —me pregunté con sus ojitos llorosos, Sonreí.

—Lo olvide, perdóname ¿Cómo estás?

—El doctor Saul es Gineco obstetra, dice que llevo cinco centímetros de dilatación y que el bebé uno ya está en posición, tengo ganas de vomitar.

—Es normal bebé —acaricié sus cabellos con mi mano derecha.

—Le diré a tu madre que traiga el hielo —dijo mi papá—deduzco que ella trajo la maleta—Asentí.

Cuando mi padre se fue me senté mejor en un lado de la cama y tomé las manos de mi esposa con fuerza—Estamos juntos en esto, así que cuando venga otra contracción quiero que me aprietes tan fuerte como puedas.

—No es nece…

—Quiero sentir al menos un poco del dolor que tú estas sintiendo—sonreí.

—Tuviste más síntomas que yo durante estos ocho meses.

—Lo sé, lo lamento.

—¿Lamentas tener a los bebés?

—No, lamento que hayas tenido que dejar la universidad, lamento que tengas que pasar por todo esto.

—Yo lamento el no haberte dicho cuando las contracciones comenzaron, pensé que sabria que hacer cuando llegara el momento, pero cuando expulsé el tapón mucoso, me paralice completamente y luego…

—Shuuu ya no importa bebé —el monitor nos anunció una nueva contracción —¿Lista?—ella se encorvó nuevamente y apretó mis manos mientras la contracción pasaba y yo contaba lentamente —te amo— le dije—Te amo—cada vez que sentía como sus uñas se enterraban en mi piel, cuando ella descanso su cuerpo nuevamente en la cama suspiré —¿El doctor Saul?

—Fue a preparar el quirófano en caso de que tengamos que usarlo— en ese momento mi mamá entró con el vaso que contenía el hielo, se acercó a mi nena y acarició sus cabellos como lo había hecho Artemis, yo saqué de la maleta un pañuelo y limpié su frente.

—Tus padres ya vienen en camino Serena—dijo mi madre, la puerta se abrió y una enfermera entró acompañada de Saul y mi padre y otro doctor, que se presento como el anesteciologo.

—Hija—Artemis se acercó a mi nena —Saul quiere aplicarte la epidural—me alejé con mi madre para que la enfermera y el anesteciologo pudiesen colocarle el medicamento a mi nena.

—¿Cómo está? —le pregunté al doctor

—Esta dilatando rápido, pero no quiero que se canse, por esa razón le hemos inyectado el medicamento, ella quiere tener un parto vaginal así que trataremos que descanse ahora para luego ponernos a trabajar.

—¿Crees que sea conveniente un parto vaginal?

—He preparado el quirófano por si se presenta cualquier eventualidad, ¿Preparado para ser papá?

—Aun no soy consciente de eso.

—Se que te enojaste por la elección de tu padre.

—No me enojé, es solo que…

—Te entiendo, pero tu padre quería estar libre para poder revisar a los bebés cuando nazcan, el estará conmigo en quirófano y tú también.

—No sé si Serena quiera que entre yo o su mamá.

—Igual entraras hijo, imagino que quieres ver a tus hijos cuando nazcan, Artemis me dijo que no saben el sexo—Vi como mi nena se apoyaba de nuevo en la cama.

—Serena quería que fuese una sorpresa— me encogí de hombros.

—Si se duerme déjala dormir, yo estaré viniendo periódicamente a ver como va dilatando—me dio un golpe en la espalda y salió detrás de la enfermera.

Serena tomó uno de los hielos llevándoselo a la boca y recostándose mejor sobre las almohadas, cuando mis suegros llegaron a la habitación mi nena había caído en una duermevela intranquila.

—¿Cuánto ha pasado? —Inquirió Ikuko acercándose a Serena, en ese momento el monitor indicó una nueva contracción, Serena se movió pero no se despertó habían pasado casi dos horas desde que habíamos llegado y el trabajo de parto se había ralentizado.

—Unas tres horas desde que la encontré en el baño—Serena volvió a moverse pero no despertó—al parecer se detuvo al llegar a los siete centímetros.

—¿Está bien? —preguntó Kenji desde la puerta.

—Solo dormida, hace poco sucumbió ante el sueño.

—¿Por qué no vamos todos a la cafetería? —dijo mi padre—Serena está dormida y todos aquí hacemos mas reducida la habitación —a regañadientes mi suegra y mi madre se fueron, tomé la mano de mi esposa y besé sus nudillos, una enfermera entró y revisó los monitores, hacia una hora que yo no los revisaba, antes de doctor era un esposo y un padre preocupado, eso sin contar que aun era un chico.

—¿Igual? —pregunté, mientras sentía mi celular vibrar, los chicos estaban enviándome textos desde hacia media hora atrás, querían venir pero esto llevaría tiempo, con mis padres y los de Serena teníamos suficiente público.

—Es normal, es primeriza —dijo la enfermera antes de salir.

Las siguientes tres horas fueron tortuosamente largas, el trabajo de parto se había detenido completamente, Serena estaba despierta y tranquila, el doctor Saul había recomendado que camináramos por los pasillos, mi padre se había ido a hacer su ronda de guardia, mi suegro estaba medio dormido en un sofá y mi madre y mi suegra estaban hablando de un foto estudio que iban a tomarle a los bebes, si eran niños los vestirían de beisbolistas y si eran niñas les pondrían tutus de ballet, ayudé a Serena a recostarse en la cama cuando el doctor Saul entró con mi padre a la habitación.

—Hora de revisarte pequeña—Sere suspiró sentándose bien en la cama y abriendo sus piernas para que el doctor la revisara, yo apreté sus manos y sonreí cuando vi a Saul sonreír —Llegó el momento, lista para pujar.

—Estoy aterrada—dijo mi nena mirando a Saul con cara de espanto.

—Estarán bien, ¿Quién va a acompañarte? —ella me miró y luego a Ikuko y dio un largo suspiro.

—Mamá —mi suegra pegó un brinco—Te amo y se que te mueres por estar ahí conmigo y si yo pudiera dejaba que tu y Luna me acompañasen pero quiero a Darién Junto a mi —Mi suegra y mi madre sonrieron y luego asintieron.

—Bueno Artemis, tú y tu hijo deben ir a alistarse mientras las enfermeras trasladan a Serena, ¿algo más señorita?—dijo el doctor amablemente

—¿Podremos filmar el parto? —pregunté yo, sabia que eso diría mi nena.

—No es permitido tener una cámara de video.

—Tengo mi celular, le mostré mi Smartphone .

—Supongo que no habrá problemas, ¿Es todo?.

—Despierten a papá —dijo mi esposa, me acerque a darlé un beso en la frente a mi esposa antes de salir de la habitación, mi celular volvió a vibrar y le enseñé el texto.

_Darién nos pidió que no fuésemos hoy pero mañana no te salvas pequeña tenemos que conocer a los sobrinos__.__ Te queremos mucho__… __ Ante, Esme, Lita, Drew, Amy, Tai, Mina, Yaten, Seiya y Kak._

—Les dijiste

—Fue el enano, lo publicó en Face. Rei me llamó, Nick está de guardia prometió venir mañana, nos vemos en el quirófano, no olvides que te amo.

—Y yo a ti —nos dimos un pequeño beso, antes de salir de la habitación, vi a mi suegra levantar a su esposo.

Caminé con mi padre hasta la habitación donde debíamos colocarnos la ropa especializada, moví el celular visiblemente nervioso.

—Tranquilo, ella necesita que estés sereno.

—Lo sé papá —suspiré—solo espero ser al menos la mitad de buen padre que tu fuiste para mi

—Lo serás—Mi viejo me abrazo—Ser padre no es fácil hijo, desafortunadamente ustedes vienen sin manual —sonrió por su chiste, yo hice una mueca demasiado asustado para reírme abiertamente—te equivocarás no una, muchas veces pero siempre podrás reivindicarte.

—¿puedes darme un consejo papá?

—Solo puedo decirte la familia es lo primero hijo, apoya a tu esposa siempre y tomen decisiones juntos, si caminan tomados de la mano el camino será mas fácil, mi pequeño ratón de biblioteca me va hacer abuelo.

—Hacia mucho tiempo que no me decías así. —le dije mientras el me ayudaba a colocarme los guantes de látex.

—Creciste Darién, pero siempre serás mi pequeño, cuando tus hijos estén en tus brazos te darás cuenta que todo lo que pasaste valió la pena y cuando te llamen papá sabrás que eres capaz de dar tu vida una y mil veces por ellos… Estoy orgulloso de ti. — sus ojos se humedecieron —Vamos tu esposa te espera— palmeó mi espalda y juntos caminamos al quirófano, Sere ya estaba allí cuando entramos y yo le pasé el celular a una enfermera que nos haría el favor mientras yo estaba con mi esposa.

—¡Listo chicos! —dijo el doctor Saul mientras afianzaba los pies de mi nena en los estribos—Vas a pujar a la cuenta de tres Serena, Uno… Dos… Tres, puja ahora.

Mi nena valiente pujó, me sentía un completo inútil. Mientras ella gritaba de dolor yo solo le susurraba palabras de amor a su oído y limpiaba su sudor, nuestras manos estaban unidas y yo estaba completamente de espaldas a Saul. Mis ojos y mi vida entera estaban centrados en ella, en la mujer que conocí cuando tenia diez años cerca al parque de mi casa, en como nuestra amistad dio paso al amor, en los tres años de novios de manito sudada, nuestra primera vez y nuestra boda. Mi nena pujaba, descansaba y volvía al ataque.

—¡Es una niña! —Gritó mi padre cuando el llanto inundó todos y cada uno de mis sentidos.

—Una niña amor—dije juntando nuestras frentes.

—¿Quieres cortar el cordón papá? —Giré mi rostro mirando los cristalinos ojos de mi padre.

—Hazlo tu abuelo—dije con voz contenida y me giré a mi esposa— Gracias, te amo—besé sus labios —Lo has hecho muy bien princesa.

—Estoy cansada…

—Solo falta un poco mas y podrás descansar amor, tu puedes, eres fuerte.

—No vamos a tener más hijos.

—Eso dices ahora, recuerda que yo tuve los síntomas.

—No se compara con esto—sequé su frente mientras escuchaba cosas de mi padre como "2800 gramos" "cinco dedos en cada mano y pie".

—Preparada Serena—dijo Saul y mi nena asintió —A la cuenta de tres.

Mi nena sacó toda su potencia, me di cuenta que la mujer frágil que yo creía que era, no era mas que una fachada, mi princesa era una guerrera, aun cuando decía que no podía mas estaba pujando con el alma y el sonido mas hermoso del mundo entero volvió a escucharse en el quirófano. Las lágrimas abandonaron mis ojos mientras lloraba en el pecho de mi esposa y escuchaba el claro "otra niña", dos princesas que llenarían mi vida de locuras, dos nenas que amaría con el alma, besé los labios de mi esposa que estaba completamente desparramada en la cama, tenía mechones de cabello pegados en la frente y por su rostro podía verse el cansancio que tenía, pero aun así sonreía.

—2650 gramos —gritó mi padre emocionado.

—Ve con ellas—gimió mi esposa, negué —Mueres por conocerlas, yo estoy durmiéndome prácticamente, ve…

—Te amo—la besé—te amo.

—Yo a ti. Ve, trataré de tener los ojos abiertos, tráelas para que pueda verlas—besé sus labios una vez mas antes de caminar hasta mi padre mientras Saul terminaba con mi mujer.

—Tus hijas—dijo mi padre con lágrimas en los ojos —parece que vas a tener las manos llenas hijo—palmeó mi espalda mientras yo veía los dos cuerpos mas hermosos del mundo, mis hijas, mías y de mi esposa, tenían puestos unos pañales desechables y unos gorritos rosas, aún estaban algo sucias pero eso no las hacia menos hermosas. Las lágrimas volvieron a deslizarse por mis mejillas, Ya no era Couvade, era Darién Chiba llorando como un maricon frente a la sensación mas grande del universo, mis dedos acariciaron sus mejillas y ambas abrieron sus ojos enfocándolos con los míos.

—Celestes—dije viendo las orbes de mi princesa en ellas.

—Su cabello es negro— dijo mi padre orgulloso a mi lado.

—Sere quiere verlas—dije antes de que mi padre las arropara con la cobija y me diera al bebé A tomando él la B.

Caminé con mucho cuidado de no dejarla caer hasta llegar junto a mi esposa —Serena—ella tenía los ojos cerrados y una enfermera ahora la limpiaba —Amor—sus ojos intentaron abrirse pero no lo hicieron.

—Déjala que descanse —dijo mi padre.

—Dame un momento—dijo mi princesa con voz pausada, suspiró fuertemente y se que tomó todo de ella poder abrir sus ojos, acomodé a bebe A en uno de mis brazos y mi padre me pasó a bebe B. Me agaché un poco dejando que la mano de mis esposa rozara los bultos entre mis brazos—Son perfectas—dijo ella.

—Lo son —confirmé—tienen tu color de ojos y tu nariz respingona —mi nena se estaba durmiendo pero aun así abrió sus ojitos.

—Tus labios, ella tiene tus labios —señaló a la bebé A —y ella tus cejas—señalá a la bebé B—me estoy durmiendo Darién —pase a bebé A con mi padre y me agaché hasta depositar un beso en la frente de la mujer de mi vida.

—Descansa princesa.

.

.

.

.

—Darién —escuché a mi esposa y me levanté del sofá para ir con ella, hacía unos minutos habían traído los cuneros—estás aquí — trató de levantarse e hizo una mueca.

—Ven te ayudo, —la tomé bajo los brazos y la senté un poco en la cama.

—¿Cuánto he dormido?

—Unas ocho horas—acaricié su rostro con mis dedos—Son las once de la mañana.

—¿las niñas? —Preguntó —¿ellas están bien?

—Perfectas, tienen un peso normal, buen color, les hicieron todos los exámenes y ahora están dormidas, al parecer serán buenas niñas— sonreí.

—¿Puedo verlas? —se apoyó en sus manos sentándose mejor.

—Sip, —me senté a su lado—gracias bebé —la besé y ella me besó—te amo.

—Yo mas, pero quiero ver a mis hijas—volví a sonreír —lamento haberte gritado en casa.

—No importa, los chicos estarán aquí por la tarde y tus padres y los míos fueron a cambiarse de ropa.

—Tráelas—dijo emocionada, le di un último beso antes de caminar a donde estaban las cunitas y tomar a la bebé A vestida por su abuela Luna con un hermoso conjunto tejido en color verde sapito, ella había pesado un poco mas y era un tanto más larga que la bebé B, se removió un poco cuando la alcé pero no se despertó. Camine a la cama y se la puse en brazos a mi muy llorosa esposa, limpié sus lágrimas y fui por la bebé B, estaba preciosa en su conjunto amarillo pollito con el cual la había vestido su abuela Ikuko, cuando la puse en el brazo libre de mi esposa ella les dio un beso en la frente a ambas, a pesar de las cobijas y el gorrito mi esposa pudo verlas bien —Toma una —me dijo e Inmediatamente tome a la bebé B, esta pequeñita ya me reconocía, a leguas se veía un poco mas pequeña que su hermana pero eso era normal, me había dicho Artemis, mi nena se corrió un poco y yo me senté a su lado con un brazo sosteniendo a mi bebé y la otra sobre los hombros de mi esposa.

—Tenemos que ponerles un nombre. Las he estado llamando Beb no creo que les guste mucho.

—Ella es —mi esposa miro al bultito amarillo entre mis brazos —Selene Elizabeth Chiba Tsukino—sonreí me gustaba Selene —Y ella —acarició la nariz de mi bultito verde—Serenity Estefania Chiba Tsukino ¿Te gustan? —Tefi y Lizzy, asentí y le di un beso en los labios.

—Por lo menos espera a que se recupere hermano—Chilló Seiya entrando a la habitación junto con los chicos, mis padres y mis suegros.

—¿Ustedes no venían a las dos? —pregunté algo enojado por haber roto mi burbuja.

—Si llegamos diez minutos mas tarde, la pobre Serena estuviese embarazada otra vez—Ante chocó las manos con Seiya y yo les di una miradita del mal.

—Al menos ella no tiene los síntomas—se burló Andrew y todos en la habitación rieron.

Entregué mi pequeña Lizzy a mi esposa y les saqué la lengua a todos en un acto de completa madurez, uno a uno mis amigos se acercaron para ver a mis princesas. Mi padre tenia razón, que importaba soportar el jodido Couvade si al final del camino yo tendría esta recompensa, dos pequeñas que llenarían mi vida de felicidad.

.

.

.

Fin

.

.

Se acabo, les reconozco que iba a hecer un poquito mas complicado el parto, pero tenia a todos mis Dariens y a mis dos Endimion mirandome feito, me dijerin que si hacia sufrir mas a Dariencito se iban a poner en mi contra y buenuuu con esa amenaza cualquiera, esto se ha acabado tal como con Eligeme, les dejo la idea de si hago o no Epilogo, me rei mucho con este fic espero haberlas hecho reir igual, por ahora solo me queda terminar con princesa y con Contrato, espero poder retomar LMDMH y no hacerlas sufrir tanto con 9-11, infinitas gracias por esos 136 Review, que seria de esta chica sin ustedes apoyandome... Mientras ustedes quieran leer yo seguire escribiendo, Mil y un Gracias a mi ami preciosa Laura Castiblanco, mi reyna se que es dificil corregirme pero tu estas ahi para mi Te quelo... Tambien a Sakura y a Niki, ellas sin querer me daban mil y un ideas para torturar a darien, sin mas que decirles me despido...

Aryam Shields Masen

Mayra Julliannys Jaraba Demoya

Octubre 13 de 2012


	10. Epilogo :(

**Los personajes de Sailor Moon son propiedad de Naoko T., yo sólo me atribuyo la historia.**

…**Epilogo…**

.

.

— Papi—Helios llegó a mi rápidamente —esto me aprieta—dijo jalándose la pajarita del esmoquin, —quiero quítamelo, pero mami no me deja.

Saqué una de mis corbatas a sabiendas que le quedaría enorme y que Serena me mataría cuando la viera, afortunadamente las Mellizas estaban ocupando todo su tiempo.

—¿Puedo jugar play? —Preguntó mi hijo—Tengo que terminar el último juego de Infamus—me puso ojitos de cordero a punto de llegar al matadero.

— Si tu madre dijo que no es no Helios, así me pongas los ojitos del gato con botas de Shrek.

—Papá no es justo—desordené sus cabellos tan rubios como los de su madre, lo único que había sacado de ella. Helios Andrés Chiba, era físicamente una réplica mía.

A diferencia de Tefy y Liz que tenían un poco de ambos, cambie la corbata de mi hijo dejándola dentro de su chalequillo no se vería tan mal

—Voy abajo a ver Televisión —dijo malhumorado—estúpida fiesta ya verán lo que voy a hacer—murmuró entre dientes mientras salía de la habitación.

—Te escuché…—le dije—mas te vale que te comportes o no jugarás play en un largo tiempo—dije abrochando los botones en mis muñecas, el mareo había pasado dejando esa sensación de pesadez, llevaba días sintiéndome mal, vómitos, y mareo; la verdad no estaba para fiestas pero hoy era el día de mis princesas así que me paré frente al espejo y traté de anudar mi corbata, era un experto para anudar la de los demás, pero a la hora de hacerlo yo, era un desastre…

—Acabo de ver a Helios bajando la escalera, ¿Cómo sigues?—dijo mi esposa entrando a la habitación, la miré a través del espejo admirando su figura, los dos embarazos la habían vuelto extremadamente hermosa, colocando las cosas mejor de lo que ya estaban —para tener siete años es un niño bastante malhumorado—dijo riendo mientras contoneaba su cadera hacia mí.

—Mejor y el mal humor de tu hijo es tu culpa, parecías un pulpo enojón los nueve meses del embarazo.

—Tu no soportaste ni un síntoma y yo estuve acostada cinco meses por desprendimiento lateral izquierdo.

—Tuve suficiente por nueve meses —sonreí y la pegué a mi—sabes estaba pensando, somos jóvenes aun.

—Tengo treinta y cinco años.

—Estás en la flor de tu juventud.

—No voy a quitarme el diafragma Darién —me miró seria—mejor déjame arreglarte esa corbata.

—Amor…

—No intentes convencerme, te recuerdo que tus hijas mayores cumplen quince años hoy —la apreté a mi—

—Y parece como si hubiese sido ayer—le dije besando su frente —¿recuerdas cuándo las llevamos la primera vez al departamento?

—Como olvidarlo, sacaste a todos de la casa porque querías estar con ellas y luego llamaste a Luna llorando porque Liz no dejaba de llorar.

—O cuando me llamaste al celular en medio de un examen de House porque Tefi tenía calentura y cuando llegué te encontré con ambas cargadas mientras lloraban a la par.

—Fue cuando le salieron los primeros dientes.

—Sí, —abracé más fuerte a mi esposa—Dios quince años…

—¿Te sientes viejo doctor Chiba?—mi esposa rio y se separó de mi terminando de anudar la corbata a mi cuello.

—Quiero tener un bebe…

—Estás loco—ajustó el nudo.

—Por favor…

—Tu lo llevas los nueve meses y luego das a Luz—la miré arqueando una ceja—Si no es así olvídalo.

—Amor

—Tres hijos es suficiente, además estoy en la mejor etapa de mi vida, un embarazo me tendrá fuera del hospital por dos años— me separé de ella y volví al espejo, eso era egoísmo…—No voy a discutir contigo eso, cuando seas mas comprensivo y realista baja, las niñas están vestidas y Helios va formar la pateleta del siglo si no lo dejo jugar con el Play.

No le dije nada, tomé mi saco con brusquedad y me lo coloqué mirándome al espejo. No estaba viejo.

Busqué entre mis cabellos algún indicio de pelo blanco o una arruga… Joder tenía 38 años, no estaba viejo.

—Serena me comento que te molestaste porque ella no quiere tener más hijos.

—No me molesté, simplemente… No me prestes atención papá ando voluble—dije palmeando la espalda de mi padre y bajando las escaleras quedándome estupefacto antes de llegar al ultimo escalón.

Mis princesas estaban hermosas…

Su largo cabello negro herencia de Luna, estaba atado en un moño bastante elaborado sostenido por una pequeña tiara de brillantes. Sus vestidos, Rosa para Tefi y Lila para Liz, no tenían nada que envidiarle a los de cuentos de las princesas de Disney que tantas veces me hicieron contarles para dormir.

—Hermosas —dije besando sus mejillas.

Las tomé del brazo y salí con ellas hacia el salón donde se celebraría el paso de niñas a mujeres.

Mientras íbamos en el coche mi esposa no me miraba y yo empecé a sentirme mal. Cuando las mellizas llegaron a nuestras vidas, a pesar de ser yo el que sufrió todos los síntomas mi esposa puso su vida en pausa mientras las pequeñas nacían y luego se volcó completamente al cuidado de las niñas, mientras yo terminaba de estudiar, hacia mis pasantías y me graduaba con honores. Aunque fue hermoso celebrar mi graduación con ella y las dos razones de mi existencia, podía ver el dejo de tristeza en el rostro de mi esposa, cuando tomé su mano y alcé su rostro dos lágrimas abandonaron sus ojos, la estreché fuertemente contra mis brazos y desde allí las niñas empezaron a quedarse con Ikuko y Luna hasta cuando yo terminaba guardia y las iba a buscar, me convertí en amo de casa y niñero; luego cuando estaba terminando su maestría Helios nos anunció su llegada, este fue un embarazo diferente Serena solo tenia fuerzas para salir de la cama y yo me veía apurado en atenderla a ella y a las mellizas, no quiero recordar el parto a los 7 meses y medio y una cesaría de emergencia Quizás el más egoísta estaba siendo yo, así que como siempre cuando discutíamos alargué mi mano tomando la suya y apretándola levemente.

—Te amo—susurré sin voz y ella me devolvió el apretón.

Llegamos a la recepción y todos mis amigos estaban allí incluso un viejo amigo de la escuela que habíamos encontrado hacia unos meses atrás, Allan y su esposa Mellisa venían acompañado de sus Hijos Gemelos idénticos Alan Jr y Fiore.

Después del tradicional vals que baile con mis dos hijas al tiempo hasta que mi padre y suegro llegaron a quitarme mi placer, estuve por varios minutos disfrutando las curvas de mi esposa, mientras los más jóvenes estaban en el salón continuo en una fiesta para ellos.

Mientras sentía la cabeza de mi esposa recostada en mi pecho y nos movíamos al suave ritmos de una de las canciones de Adele

Recordaba como Helios había llegado a colocar nuestro mundo de cabeza, las mellizas tenían ocho años y eran mi vida entera, cuando me enteré que seria un Varón estaba que no podía con mi ego y orgullo, si bien amaba a mis princesas todo hombre quiere un varón para no desparecer el apellido… pensamiento Machista, lo sé, pero yo estaba feliz. Trabajaba en la clínica con mi padre, nos habíamos cambiado de hogar, ya que el departamento nos era muy chico, a una casa de dos plantas muy cerca del hospital.

Por el rabillo del ojo vi a Liz salir del salón había, pasado la media noche y el vestido de princesas había sido remplazado por unos jeans desgastados y un Top ajustado, mis hijas habían sacado la genética de su madre, y yo a los quince años ya no veía a su madre como una niña. Tefi salió a los segundos también, había remplazado su vestido por ropa mas cómoda como su hermana, las dos juntaron sus manos y dieron brinquitos emocionadas…Minako en toda la extensión de la palabra, ya sabía yo que nombrarla madrina de ambas niñas no haba sido una buena idea.

Miré a mis ya no tan pequeñas princesas mirar al salón, sus ojitos se abrieron como cuando yo llegaba del hospital cada día cuando tenían cuatro años. Allan y Fiore salieron del salón y se acercaron a ellas dándoles un beso en la mano.

Detuve el baile abruptamente…

¡Ellas eran mías!

—Vuelvo en un minuto—dije a mi esposa siguiendo con la vista a las dos parejas de jóvenes que caminaban hacia la fuente en el jardín de la casa de eventos.

Dejé a mi esposa en la pista mientras me soltaba la corbata y caminaba hacia allí.

¿Hace cuanto se conocían?... menos de un año.

Caminé hasta una distancia prudente y enfoqué a mis hijas, estaban hablando y riéndose como las niñas que eran, la música en el salón de los adultos cambio y una música romántica salía del salón. Fiore se levantó de la fuente y extendió su mano hacia mi Liz, ella se sonrojó emocionada antes de aceptarla, entonces Allan hizo lo mismo hacia Tefi…

Ellos empezaron a bailar al compas de la música y estaba bien hasta que sus manos se enroscaron en la figura curvilínea de mis hijas y ellas acomodaron sus cabezas en el intento patético de pecho que tenían esos chicos.

Estaba dispuesto a hacer el mayor escándalo de mi vida cuando una suave y delicada mano me tomó por el brazo…

—Son hermosas verdad—mi esposa no preguntó, y yoAun asi me vi asintiendo—Se ven tiernos—bufé— Hicimos un buen trabajo con ellas, es la ley de la vida—dijo viendo la según ella tierna escena.

—Sobre mi jodido cadáver, ellas no tendrán novio hasta que tengan… no sé 50 años y yo sea un jodido fósil devorado por los gusanos.

—Anarquista —Mi esposa rio en mi espalda.

—Son mis bebés…

—Cumplen quince.

—Por eso aun están en la secundaria, no deben tener novio—sentencié.

—Te recuerdo a que edad me besaste doctor Chiba.

—Lo nuestro fue totalmente diferente yo te amaba desde que te conocí.

—Solo están bailando—dijo ella abrazándome.

—Cuando yo bailaba así contigo todo mi cuerpo reaccionaba y tenía 17, yo conozco la revolución de hormonas a los quince.

—Paranoico…

—Si las llegan a besar te juro por todos los dioses que los mato, me importa un comino que Allan padre sea el mejor abogado de todo Japón—Mi esposa volvió a reír antes de besarme suavemente, le seguí el beso sin dejar de mirar al cuarteto hormonal.

Ella pegó su cabeza a mi pecho y suspiró hondo—¿Cómo sigues del mareo?

—Mejor, creo que debo dejar de comer tanta comida chatarra hay que empezar a cuidar el corazón del colesterol.

—¿Cuándo te entregan los exámenes? —me había dejado contagiar por la música así que mi esposa y yo nos movíamos levemente por el jardín detrás de los arbustos.

—Mañana pero no creo que sea nada malo—besé su frente.

—Lo lamento—dijo después de varios minutos en silencio.

—No, el que debe disculparse soy yo nena—Alcé su rostro y junté nuestras frentes—fui un egoísta en casa.

—No lo lamento por eso…

—¿Entonces? —me separé de ella y miré sus ojos.

—Mareo, Vomito, antojos, bipolaridad—mis ojos se hacían cada vez mas grandes —Me hice una prueba en la mañana…

Empecé a sentir mi respiración agitada, ya no tenía 22 años —pero y tu… ¿y El diafragma?

—Todos los anticonceptivos son un 99.9% efectivos, como doctor debes saber que siempre hay un 1% que —No la dejé hablar, ella no tenia que decir nada mas, la besé con amor, con pasión, con religiosidad, la besé por quince años después de matrimonio, porque después de veinticinco años de conocerla ella despertaba en mi las mismas sanciones…No, no las mismas eran diez mil veces mas fuertes…

—¿Estás hablando enserio?

—Dos caritas felices y una triste —dijo ella mirándome con la misma adoración con la que yo sabia que la miraba, por un momento me olvidé del lugar en donde estábamos, me olvidé de los dos chiquillos hormonales que querían robarme a mis bebés y centré toda mi atención en la mujer de mi vida. Caí de rodillas frente al vientre de mi esposa, no pude hacer mas que llevar mi boca a el y depositar un beso reverencial en el, ella sonrió y me hizo levantar del suelo solo que lo hice muy rápido y trastabillé por el mareo.

Ohm si Bienvenido Jodido Couvade…

.

.

.

.

Buaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa lloro y pataleo, este era mi mejor Darien... Dios yo lo amaba, fue tan bello y tierno... que fue dificil decirle adios, pero todo es un ciclo y este lastimosamente se ha cerrado, no queda mas que agradecer a cada una que me dejo con su comentario lo mucho que le gusto esta locura, a las que rieron conmigo y se burlaron de los sintomas de Couvade, (Saben que esto sucede mas cuando hay compenetracion con la pareja XD), tambien agradecer a Laura y sus puntos rojos y azules y sus tachones... Nenis Graxxxx tu siempre para mi Muack, gracias a Sakura y a Nikita quue sin querer daban ideas para joder mas a Darien, a los lectores fantasmas a los que agregaron a favoritos, otro bebe terminado el sexto en estos cuatro años de fantasia, espero contar con muchos años ams por aqui dandoles con que entrenerse... Gracias por el apoyo...

Mayra Julliannys Jaraba demoya

Octubre 17 de 2012


End file.
